OBSTÁCULOS CONTRA EL AMOR
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Qué sorpresa! Ryoga y Ukyo son novios pero...son realmente una pareja indicada o hay alguien más destinado para cada uno?. TERMINADO
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Todos los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**OBSTÁCULOS CONTRA EL AMOR**

INTRODUCCIÓN

Lectores, cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, soy fan de Ranma ½, en especial de Ryoga y Ukyo quienes creo que podrían ser una excelente pareja y además siempre los hago protagonistas de mis historias. A diferencia de otros fanfics que he leído que igualmente tratan de éstos personajes, siempre manejan la historia de las decepciones amorosas que cada uno sufre y cómo se unen en una pareja (historias las cuales agradezco ya que me inspiran a escribir un nuevo fanfic), mis historias tratan de Ryoga y Ukyo como una pareja ya establecida la cual pasa por diversas situaciones que pretenden separarlos, incluyendo obviamente a Ranma y a Akane.

De una de éstas aventuras trata el siguiente fanfic , en el cual aparecerán dos personajes que no están incluidos en el anime pero sí en el manga: _Akari Unryu y Ryu Kumon; _si no tienen idea de quienes hablo lean esto:

Akari: Viene de una larga línea de entrenadores que crían y capacitan a los cerdos de lucha tipo sumo. Ama a los cerdos, y tiene uno de mascota llamado Katsunishiki. Su abuelo declaró que sólo el hombre que pudiera derrotar a Katsunishiki en batalla sería digno de convertirse en el esposo de Akari. Un día, sucedió que Ryoga derrotó al cerdo en combate, y por supuesto, cuando Akari fue testigo de ésto, ella rápidamente se enamoró de él, éste amor se fortaleció aún más cuando Akari descubrió que Ryoga puede convertirse en un pequeño cerdo negro, lo que hace que vea a Ryoga como la pareja perfecta para ella. Es una joven de carácter muy dulce, paciente y amable. También sabe del problema de Ranma.

Ryu: Ryu es un artista marcial errante. Cuando tenía 6 años, él y su padre eran una familia muy pobre. Un día el padre de Ryu tuvo un encuentro con Genma Saotome. Después de que Genma se enteró de los problemas financieros de los Kumon, le dio al padre de Ryu un rollo que contenía las técnicas prohibidas de las artes marciales. Esto llevó al padre de Ryu a practicar éstos ataques dentro de su dojo el cual terminó destruyéndose debido a la gran magnitud de las técnicas, causando que cayera sobre él, lo que condujo a su muerte. Desde entonces, Ryu ha viajado solo, sin familia o amigos, cosa que llevó a formar su naturaleza dura, fría y desconfiada, queriendo encontrar a Ranma y a su padre para así vengarse. Ryu Kumon es un artista marcial implacable y está dispuesto a ir a los extremos a fin de restaurar el dojo de su familia. Cuando al fin encuentra a Ranma, se unen en un feroz combate del cual Ranma sale vencedor, con ésta derrota Ryu se aleja dispuesto a entrenar y no darse por vencido hasta ver derrotado a Ranma, su trágica vida se puede comparar a la de Ryoga, la única diferencia es que Ryu nunca se ha enamorado.


	2. CAPITULO I UN VIAJE MÁS

**OBSTÁCULOS CONTRA EL AMOR**

CAPITULO I "UN VIAJE MÁS"

-Qué hermoso atardecer- suspiró una hermosa chica de cabello largo marrón, al igual que sus ojos. Veía fijamente el horizonte, como tratando de divisar la sombra de alguien, de alguien a quien había estado esperando hacía ya mucho tiempo y no había regresado a su lado.

–Ya ha pasado mucho, y no he sabido nada de ti, ¿Qué pasó, por qué me dejaste Ryoga?, yo que te amaba tanto, que te amo tanto, supe que Akane a quien tu amabas con locura se casará por fin con Ranma, ¿dónde estás, por qué no vienes?- decía Akari para ella misma mientras cristalinas lágrimas rodaban por sus rosadas mejillas, se consolaba mirando el horizonte con la esperanza de que un día Ryoga apareciera entre las montañas.

En la ciudad de Nerima, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, ya no se escuchan tantas peleas en las calles, todo parecía indicar que desde que se anunció la próxima boda de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas habían encajado perfectamente haciendo que en el condado de Nerima aumentara la paz, por éstas mismas calles se encontraba un pequeño restaurante de panes tradicionales japoneses, característico de la zona ya que en ningún otro la cocinera llevaba una espátula gigante en la espalda, así es, estoy hablando de Uchan´s, la casa del okonomiyaki, el cual era atendido por una linda chica de unos 18 años, hermosos ojos azules y largo cabello castaño con un moño blanco adornándolo; Ukyo, la joven tenía un ayudante, un apuesto chico de su misma edad, seductores ojos verdes y su ya característica banda amarilla en su cabeza; Ryoga, si, así es, el chico perdido se había quedado con Ukyo de forma permanente, había descubierto en ella algo nuevo, algo profundo, algo especial que sólo ella tenía, ninguna otra, sólo ella, Ryoga se había enamorado completamente de Ukyo.

En el último viaje que había hecho lejos de Nerima estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de Akane para siempre, fue donde Akari, su eterna enamorada, para darle la oportunidad que ella tanto pedía, se la dio, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo faltaba, que algo no era correcto, Akari era linda sin duda, amable, bondadosa y dulce; quizá demasiado dulce, luego pensó en Akane, su amor imposible, claramente era bella, valiente, gentil, fuerte y ruda; quizá demasiado ruda.

Varias noches tuvo un mismo sueño, en el cual aparecía él mismo en un campo muy grande, el muchacho corría hasta toparse con una chica que se encontraba de espaldas, no podía verle el rostro, de repente la hermosa joven se volvía hacia él dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Éste sueño hizo a Ryoga entender quién era la chica indicada para él, la que aparecía en el sueño era Ukyo, una chica que pasaba por el mismo sufrimiento que él, por el dolor de un amor no correspondido, por el frío de la soledad, en cierta forma Ryoga comprendió que Ukyo estaba hecha para él y él para ella, Ukyo era perfecta, su carácter era el ideal: linda, dulce, gentil, trabajadora, pero al mismo tiempo decidida, fuerte, segura de sí. Ryoga no pudo evitar ir con ella y confesarle sus sentimientos, aclaró lo debido con Akari y pidiéndole mil disculpas se marchó, al irse, el corazón de Akari se rompió ya que la chica no entendía lo que pasaba, Ryoga no le había explicado el exacto motivo de su partida.

Al llegar a Nerima, Ryoga no dudó un instante y fue directo al Uchan´s, al ver a Ukyo a los ojos se armó de valor y la besó tal y como en sus sueños, la chica le correspondió el beso ya que sintió cómo su corazón se le salía del pecho al ver la forma en que era querida, un solo beso bastó para que se diera cuenta de todo el tiempo desperdiciado llorando por Ranma y lo torpe que había sido al no notar a alguien como Ryoga justo frente a sus ojos, ambos decidieron darle una nueva oportunidad al amor y con el paso del tiempo se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro, Ryoga no viajó más y se quedó con Ukyo trabajando en su restaurante, los dos chicos vivían en plena felicidad, incluso Ranma y Akane los nombraron padrinos de su futura boda que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes, por supuesto Ryoga y Ukyo aceptaron gustosos no sin antes mencionar las jugarretas que hace el destino.

Una semana más tarde de que Ryoga y Ukyo aceptaran ser padrinos de sus amigos, los dos chicos atendían normalmente el restaurante, teniendo muy buenas ganancias. Una noche después de cerrar el negocio Ryoga se dirigió muy pensativo hacia su dormitorio.

-Que feliz soy, me he convertido en alguien muy afortunado- pensaba Ryoga en el camino a su habitación, minutos antes, Ukyo le había dado las buenas noches acariciando con mucha ternura su cabello y dándole un dulce pero intenso beso en los labios. Al llegar a su cuarto se cambió de ropa por la de dormir, se acostó en su cama y mientras miraba el techo del dormitorio pensaba.

–Vaya, sí que mi vida ha mejorado bastante, por fin he encontrado a alguien a quien amar y que me corresponde, ahora ya no tengo que hacer esos largos y cansados viajes, aunque por un lado me servían de mucho para entrenar, ahora casi no lo hago- el chico perdido se puso a pensar que hacía mucho que no se ponía a practicar las artes marciales y las técnicas que tanto esfuerzo le costaron aprender, en el pasado entrenaba con el propósito de vencer a Ranma para probarle a Akane que él era superior, pero ahora ya no tenía esa necesidad, pero a pesar de eso, las artes marciales también eran parte de él, de su esencia y no podría olvidarlas, tenía que entrenar de nuevo pero ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?, la mayoría de su tiempo lo gastaba en el restaurante ya que sentía la obligación de ayudar a los gastos de la casa, además de que su orgullo no le iba a permitir dejar a Ukyo trabajando sola, aunque se las arreglaría para hacerse de un tiempo libre, el problema era que no tenía dónde practicar, la casa de Ukyo era pequeña y no contaba con el espacio suficiente, no podía ir donde Moose y Shampoo ya que su casa tenía el mismo problema, le resultaba incómodo entrenar en el parque o en las calles ya que éste tipo de disciplinas requieren de la mayor concentración, el único lugar disponible era el dojo Tendo, Ryoga sabía que Ranma y Akane lo recibirían muy bien como un alumno pero habían dos problemas: uno, era que los alumnos que recibían eran principiantes o al menos no alcanzaban el alto nivel de Ryoga, lo que causaría una pérdida de tiempo para el chico, el otro problema era que no podía pagar las clases y aunque Akane y Ranma lo dejarían entrar sin pagar, Ryoga lo consideraría como un abuso hacia su amistad y de ninguna manera iba a aprovecharse de esto, además el dinero que ganaba lo había estado ahorrando para comprarle a Ukyo un anillo de compromiso. Sólo había una solución; hacer de nuevo un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento, solamente para desempolvarse, pulir de nuevo su gran habilidad y regresar pronto con más vitalidad, si, ésa era una buena alternativa, pero ¿cómo decírselo a Ukyo?

A la mañana siguiente Ryoga se levantó con ése viaje en mente, preocupado por la reacción que su querida novia fuera a tener, finalmente se armó de valor y había decidido decírselo poco después de la hora de cerrar. El momento había llegado y al irse el último cliente y cerrar el restaurante Ryoga decidió hablar.

-Hoy fue un buen día ¿no crees?- dijo el chico perdido con aire de preocupación en su voz

-Si, hubo mucha clientela- sonrió Ukyo- dime Ryoga ¿qué quieres que prepare para la cena?

-Amm pues no lo sé, lo que tu decidas está bien-

-Oh está bien, entonces haré arroz y cerdo- la chica había notado que Ryoga estaba distraído y quiso probar su atención con ésta última frase ya que sabía que el muchacho no toleraba que alguien dijera la palabra cerdo delante de él.

-Si claro lo que tú digas- miraba hacia el espacio

-¡Ryoga, definitivamente estás en las nubes! ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?- Ukyo hizo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo delante de la cara de Ryoga quien reaccionó de pronto.

-¿Eh?, ah lo lamento Ukyo es que desde ayer estoy pensando en ponerme a entrenar artes marciales de nuevo

-¿Enserio?, vaya, me parece muy bien, hace tiempo que no te veo entrenar- sonreía –pero, ¿has pensado en dónde vas a hacerlo?

-Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa- tomó las manos de Ukyo y la vió a los ojos –Ukyo, tengo que decirte algo importante, yo…yo… yo haré un viaje más de entrenamiento- la joven quedó pasmada al oir éstas palabras, se sorprendió muchísimo ya que no esperaba que Ryoga se fuera de Nerima otra vez.

- Qu.. qué… co…cómo…por qué- dijo preocupada

- No pienses mal, sólo voy a practicar de nuevo las técnicas que sé, eso es todo, ésta vez no me voy para lograr vencer a Ranma, simplemente por el gusto de hacer artes marciales

-Pe…pero aquí está el dojo Tendo, puedes practicar allí sin necesidad de irte

-No, no puedo abusar de la amistad de Ranma y Akane al entrar sin pagar

-Quién dijo que ibas a entrar sin pagar, tu… tu puedes…- paró de hablar ya que Ryoga la interrumpió

-Es que ése dinero lo quiero para algo más importante

-Ryoga, ¿acaso ya no eres feliz conmigo?- dijo Ukyo mientras miraba en los ojos verdes de él

-¿Qué dices? Claro que si, te quiero

-Entonces ¿por qué te vas?, me dejarás sola otra vez- decía mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, cosa que Ryoga no resistía- además en un mes es la boda de Ranma y nosotros somos los padrinos, tenemos que estar.

-Ukyo por favor no llores, yo nunca te abandonaría- Ryoga tomó en sus brazos a Ukyo -sólo me voy durante una o dos semanas, todo estará bien, regresaré a tiempo para la boda, te lo prometo.

-Pues creo que tu decisión está tomada y lo entiendo, las artes marciales son parte de lo que tú eres y si quieres hacer el viaje, adelante, pero ésta vez…llévame contigo- Ukyo habló muy seriamente.

-Pero Ukyo no puedo llevarte, ese tipo de viajes son muy cansados y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo

-Ryoga ¿acaso me estás subestimando?, recuerda que yo puedo con eso y más, pasé diez años de mi vida viajando buscando a Ranma y lo encontré, puedo manejar éste viaje a la perfección, además yo también podría entrenar- dijo poniendo unos ojos a los cuales Ryoga no podía negarse- Una vez en mi vida perdí un amor, no dejaré que nada me separe de ti, ni siquiera un pequeño viaje de dos semanas

-Pe…pero Ukyo

-Nada de peros mi decisión también está tomada, iré contigo, te prometo que no te estorbaré en tu entrenamiento

-Tu nunca me estorbarías, pero ¿y el restaurante?

-No te preocupes por eso al fin y al cabo ya era hora de tomarse unas vacaciones

-¿Entonces estás segura?

-Completamente

-Muy bien los dos nos iremos de viaje- Ryoga le sonrió con ternura a Ukyo, él estaba muy feliz de saber a qué grado lo quería la joven -¿cuándo deseas partir?

-Ah no Ryoga, es tu viaje y sólo tú sabes cuándo y hacia dónde vamos, yo simplemente te sigo- Ukyo le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa traviesa a Ryoga quien se la devolvió en forma de agradecimiento por su comprensión.

-Está bien, saldremos en dos días a primera hora

-Perfecto señor. Mañana tendré arreglado el asunto del restaurante y tendré mi maleta lista para partir- Ukyo sonrió pícaramente y Ryoga mostró una pequeña risita.

Al día siguiente Ukyo salió temprano del restaurante el cual no abrió y se dirigió a casa de Shampoo a quien le explicó lo planeado y le pidió el favor de vigilar el restaurante el cual permanecería cerrado mientras no estuvieran, la amazona aceptó amablemente la pequeña tarea que Ukyo le dio y le dijo que se fuera tranquila. Al llegar a casa, Ukyo rápidamente organizó su maleta en la cual empacó ropa suficiente para las dos semanas, un poco de dinero, su bolsa de dormir, tienda de campaña y por supuesto su espátula, luego bajó a la cocina con otra maleta vacía, ésta la ocuparía para empacar suficiente comida enlatada, empaquetada e instantánea, ya que sabía que los viajes de Ryoga no incluían hospedaje todo pagado, ni comida de restaurantes gourmet, por su parte Ryoga hacía exactamente lo mismo en su habitación, empacaba su ropa, saco de dormir, tienda de campaña y obviamente su pesada sombrilla roja, la cual por cierto hace tiempo no sacaba del armario, él pensaba en lo contento que estaba de que Ukyo fuera con él a un viaje, nunca nadie lo había acompañado y le encantaba la idea de que ésta vez fuera Ukyo, cuando hubo terminado de empacar salió por la ventana de su cuarto y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al dojo Tendo, quería contarle a Ranma lo que él y Ukyo tenían planeado, el chico de la trenza aunque al principio se sorprendió, se alegró por los dos.

Por fin había llegado el día del gran viaje, Ryoga y Ukyo tomaron las mochilas y salieron del restaurante no sin antes dejarlo muy bien cerrado, estaban a punto de irse cuando vieron a Ranma y a Akane quienes habían decidido ir a despedirlos y a desearles suerte.

-Espero que todo salga bien amigos- dijo Akane contenta

-Si, nosotros así también lo esperamos Akane-san- contestó Ryoga

-¿Si van a llegar a tiempo para la boda verdad?- habló de nuevo la menor de las Tendo

-Claro que si Akane, después de todo somos los padrinos- sonrió Ukyo

-Más te vale que cuides bien de Ukyo, Ryoga- decía Ranma- porque si algo le pasa te haré picadillo

-Tranquilo Saotome así será, lo te mismo te digo a ti para con Akane- dijo Ryoga con una mirada fija pero a la vez amable

-Bueno pues entonces cuídense mucho y les deseo un buen viaje

-Muchas gracias Ran-chan, nos veremos pronto- asentía Ukyo

Ranma y Akane se despidieron con un abrazo de sus amigos quienes se empezaban a alejar del vecindario hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Nerima .

FIN DEL CAPITULO I


	3. CAPITULO II AKARI O UKYO

**OBSTÁCULOS CONTRA EL AMOR**

CAPITULO II "AKARI O UKYO"

Ukyo y Ryoga poco a poco se empezaron a alejar de lo que era su ciudad no sin antes voltear hacia atrás por última vez para verla desde lo alto de una colina, los dos chicos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su camino, cada quien cargaba su respectiva mochila, caminaron todo el día hasta llegar al bosque donde se detuvieron a descansar y a comer algo, la tarde empezaba a caer e instalaron sus tiendas de campaña en un lugar escogido por Ukyo al lado de un pequeño río que cruzaba el bosque. Mientras Ryoga trataba de pescar algo en el río con una improvisada caña que él mismo había fabricado, Ukyo rodeaba el lugar juntando leña, una vez que tuvo la suficiente formó una fogata.

Después de varios intentos y de un pequeño accidente (Ryoga había caído al agua al querer atrapar a un pez muy grande, Ukyo lo había ayudado a salir, no sin antes reírse a carcajadas por lo ocurrido) el chico de la pañoleta logró atrapar dos pescados de buen tamaño, se los dio a ella quien los puso a cocinar en la fogata que había hecho, al mismo tiempo que cenaban, los dos muchachos conversaban amenamente.

-¡AACHHUU!- Ryoga temblaba de frío

-Salud, Ryoga- Ukyo lo cubría con una manta y colocaba una pícara sonrisa en su rostro- acércate al fuego, así te calentarás, jaja no debiste tratar de atrapar a ése pez tan grande

-¡AACHHUU!, ya no me digas, fue humillante

-Pero muy divertido jajaja

-No te burles, hacía mucho que no pescaba, además no tenía la caña adecuada y…-paró de hablar cuando Ukyo le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Sólo espero que no te enfermes Ryo-chan

-No, estaré bien

Al terminar la cena, ambos recogieron todo y se alistaron para ir a dormir, pero antes Ukyo se sentó en el césped para luego recostarse mirando hacia el cielo, llamó a Ryoga, él fue con ella y se recostó a un lado poniendo sus bazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Mañana empezaremos a entrenar- dijo la chica

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ryoga sin dejar de ver el cielo- Esto es muy…muy agradable

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿ver las estrellas?, si es muy hermoso

-No, bueno sí, pero lo que me resulta aún más agradable es estar contigo- Ukyo volteó hacia él y sonrió- yo siempre había viajado solo, y, bueno, ahora que tengo compañía me siento muy contento, es estupendo estar contigo Ukyo, te…te quiero- Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, luego volvieron a ver hacia el cielo, así estuvieron un largo rato, contando estrellas hasta que decidieron ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, desayunaron unos panecillos que Ukyo había traído en su mochila, al terminar recogieron todo y partieron. Buscaban un lugar propicio para el entrenamiento, caminaron durante una hora hasta que al fin lo encontraron, era una parte del bosque rodeada de árboles muy altos y grandes rocas perfectos para practicar saltos. Primero su entrenamiento fue individual, cada quien practicaba con su propio estilo: Ukyo practicaba las formas de combate que sabía, también su puntería con sus pequeñas espátulas y por supuesto maniobras con su espátula gigante. Por su parte, Ryoga también entrenaba, se sentía muy bien al hacer cada movimiento, le recordaron viejos tiempos, claramente practicó saltos entre las ramas de los árboles, formas marciales, golpes con su típica sombrilla y por su puesto su ya acostumbrado truco de la explosión, lo único que no pudo realizar fue el rugido de león ya que no estaba triste ni enojado sino todo lo contrario. Después de un rato los chicos decidieron practicar juntos.

-¿Estás segura U-chan?

-Ryoga, me estás subestimando de nuevo, pero ya verás- dijo mirando fijamente al chico perdido

-Pero qu…que tal si te lastimas- suspiró Ryoga

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada

-Está bien, ¿Estás lista?

-Adelante- sonrió- Prepárate Ryoga

El chico hizo el primer movimiento, se acercó a ella quien lo esperaba lista con su espátula en las manos, ella esquivó el preciso golpe de Ryoga, dio un salto muy alto y cuando estaba arriba del muchacho le dirigió una patada, él apenas logró evadirla, y luego lanzó su sombrilla hacia ella quien la detuvo con su espátula, luego Ryoga le dirigió una gran cantidad de golpes a gran velocidad justo como aquel tiempo cuando se conocieron y pelearon por primera vez y tal como esa ocasión Ukyo reaccionó de la misma forma evadiendo con su arma los golpes. Como su último movimiento, la joven logró dar una precisa y firme patada hacia los pies de Ryoga quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dando fin a la práctica del día.

-Te dije que podía- decía Ukyo mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Si, eres muy hábil- sonreía apenado mientras se levantaba del suelo- por favor discúlpame al pensar lo contrario

-Jajaja, está bien, después de todo, las mujeres podemos hacer lo mismo que los hombres y lo hacemos mejor.

Pasaron tres días más con ésta misma rutina de entrenamiento en el bosque hasta que se percataron de que algunas de sus provisiones estaban por agotarse, así que Ukyo sugirió ir al pueblo que estaba más cercano, se proveerían de comida de nuevo además de que les serviría como un pequeño descanso para luego seguir su entrenamiento, Ryoga aceptó la sugerencia, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a ése pequeño condado. Al ir llegando, Ryoga puso una cara de confusión y preocupación.

-Oh no- dijo el chico entre dientes recordando que ya había estado en aquel lugar

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué te detienes?- preguntó Ukyo extrañada

-¿Eh?, no, nada, oye ¿estás segura de que ya no tenemos comida?, porque creo que es suficiente como para ir a otro pueblo y así avanzaremos más rápido- dijo nervioso tomando a Ukyo de la mano y jalándola en dirección opuesta.

-Amm, pero si ya estamos aquí, podemos traer la comida y listo, no perderíamos tanto tiempo, además es un pueblito muy lindo, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

-No, no es eso, pe…pero- al ver que era inútil convencer a Ukyo de irse tuvo que ceder- ésta bien- sonrió un poco forzado- (espero no encontrarla, me causaría un gran problema con Ukyo)- pensaba Ryoga mientras se dirigían a la entrada del pueblecillo.

Al llegar se dirigieron a una pequeña posada, alquilaron dos cuartos los cuales Ryoga pagó ya que se negó rotundamente a que Ukyo le ayudara con el gasto, comieron en un pequeño restaurante y el día transcurrió sin contratiempos.

Al día siguiente ambos chicos se dieron a la tarea de ir a comprar las provisiones que les hacían falta por lo cual fueron a un pequeño mercado, con las compras hechas se dirigieron a la posada para preparar todo para irse y por alguna razón que Ukyo no entendía Ryoga estaba muy complacido por esto. En el camino Ukyo vio una tienda que llamó su atención, era una tienda de artículos de cocina, vendían cucharones, sartenes y una gran variedad de espátulas las cuales la chica no pudo dejar de ver.

-¿Por qué no pasas a verlas?- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa- yo llevaré la comida a la posada

-¿Estás seguro?, no te ofendas, pero que tal si te pierdes

-No, no me perderé, estoy seguro

-Bueno, está bien, te veré en un momento- Ukyo se dirigió a la tienda pensando (mmm tal vez Ryoga ya había estado aquí antes)

El chico de la pañoleta se dirigía a la posada, muy contento ya que pronto se irían de aquel lugar, pero en ése momento sintió cómo un animal de gran tamaño pasaba justo a un lado de él derribándolo, haciendo caer sus compras y colocándosele encima, era un enorme cerdo que no paraba de olfatear a Ryoga quien estaba tendido en el piso por el gran peso del animal que parecía haber reconocido al chico el cual a su vez ponía una cara de sorpresa ya que él también reconocía al cerdo. Justo entonces apareció una linda señorita que corría hacia él.

- ¡Katsunishiki!, cerdo travieso- su mirada se dirigía al cerdo- ya te he dicho mil veces que no debes derribar a las personas a menos que sea por un combate, ahora quítate y deja levantar a éste pobre chico- el cerdo obedeció y el muchacho se levantó lo que provocó que la joven se hiciera para atrás por la impresión.

-Ry…Ryoga-kun- dijo conteniendo el aliento

-Ho…hola Akari-san- dijo nervioso el muchacho levantándose del suelo pensando -(rayos, esto era justo lo que no quería que pasara).

-Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a regresar- Akari esbozó una enorme sonrisa y abrazó de golpe al chico- me da tanto gusto verte otra vez, por favor ven, mi abuelo tiene que verte.

-Pe…pero Akari yo no puedo, tengo que…- decía mientras era interrumpido por la joven

-Por favor Ryoga, anda, vamos- dijo mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas del chico que estaban en el suelo.

-Es que yo…está bien, será solo un momento

Los dos dejaron las compras de Ryoga en la posada y luego partieron a casa de Akari quien no paraba de sonreír ya que su mayor anhelo era volver a ver al chico perdido de quien estaba todavía muy enamorada. Al llegar a casa de Akari, Ryoga recordó todos los buenos momentos que ahí vivió, cuando alguien llamó su atención, era el abuelo de la joven quien se acercaba a saludarlo muy efusivamente.

-¡Muchacho, ya era hora de que regresaras, me alegra tanto verte!- decía el anciano mientras lo abrazaba.

-Que tal señor, a mí también me alegra mucho volver a verlo- decía Ryoga un poco nervioso

-Te dije que iba a volver abuelo, nunca perdí la esperanza

-Así es mi querida Akari, no sabes lo que sufrimos mi nieta y yo con tu partida Ryoga, pero ahora que has vuelto, todo se ha arreglado, pero pasa por favor tienes que contarnos en dónde has estado todo éste tiempo.

-Eh… si… gracias señor- decía Ryoga mientras los tres se sentaban en la pequeña pero acogedora sala de la casa.

-Ahora sí muchacho, cuéntanoslo todo- sonrió el anciano

-Eh…pues…yo…he estado en la ciudad de Nerima y ahora estoy de nuevo en un viaje de entrenamiento- al oír esto la mirada de Akari reflejó mucha molestia ya que pensó que había estado en Nerima por Akane y que ahora entrenaba también por ella.

-Pues me parece muy bien que hayas regresado, ahora por fin podré estar tranquilo al saber que alguien cuidará bien de mi nieta

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió el muchacho

-Por supuesto, ahora que has regresado pueden continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente, su boda, claro ésta.- dijo sonriendo el abuelo- bueno será mejor que me vaya, ustedes querrán hablar a solas.

-¿Qué…que cosa?, pe…pero yo- fue interrumpido por Akari

-Oh Ryoga-kun estoy tan contenta- la joven se le acercaba mientras Ryoga se alejaba poco a poco y trataba de explicarle cómo eran ahora las cosas pero simplemente no pudo ya que ella no paraba de hablar sobre su supuesto futuro juntos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Ukyo salía de la tienda dónde compró una pequeña espátula que le había gustado mucho, se dirigió a la posada pero no encontró a Ryoga por ninguna parte, lo primero que pensó fue que se había perdido por lo cual salió como un rayo a las calles a buscarlo, a la primera persona que vio fue a una anciana que regaba unas plantas que estaban frente a su casa.

-Disculpe, ¿de casualidad no ha visto a un chico como de mi edad, un poco distraído, con una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza?- preguntó Ukyo

-Ahora que lo dices jovencita, si, hace un momento pasó por aquí un muchacho cómo el que describes, iba con otra joven, se fueron en ésa dirección- dijo la mujer apuntando hacia la derecha. Al oír esto, Ukyo se extrañó muchísimo, pero dándole las gracias a la anciana se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había indicado, caminó un poco más y encontró a un hombre que también iba caminando pero en dirección contraria a ella, al cual detuvo y preguntó lo mismo que a la anciana.

-Sí, lo vi, iba con una chica de cabello largo, y un cerdo muy grande, entraron a ésa casa- dijo el hombre apuntado a una pequeña pero linda casa en la esquina de la calle, a la cual Ukyo se dirigió rápidamente y tocó a la puerta.

Le abrió un hombre de bigote de edad avanzada, de semblante muy amable y simpático.

-Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte jovencita?

-Buenas tardes, mire, estoy buscando a un chico con una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza, una persona me indicó que lo vio entrar aquí.

-Ah claro debe de ser Ryoga, sí él está aquí, pero por favor pasa, eres bienvenida si eres amiga del muchacho- dijo el anciano sonriendo mientras Ukyo pasaba a la casa. La joven cocinera estaba sumamente confundida y extrañada, no entendía por qué conocían a Ryoga en ésa casa.

En la sala de la casa, Ryoga había intentado de mil maneras hacer que Akari lo escuchara y lo dejara hablar pero todo había sido en vano, ya que la chica no paraba de hablar hasta que él la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente, estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, pero en ese momento Akari lo abrazó de una manera muy dulce y tierna, el chico se percató de ello y no pudo evitar corresponderle tal abrazo.

-¡Ryoga, pero qué es lo que haces!- Ukyo estaba entrando a la sala y viendo la escena no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, Ryoga al reconocer la voz, soltó inmediatamente a Akari y volteó para confirmar que efectivamente era Ukyo quien gritaba.

-U…Ukyo, ¿Pe…pe…pero qúe haces aquí?- dijo nervioso y asustado

-¿Ukyo?- dijo Akari sorprendida

-Es lo que yo te pregunto a ti Ryoga, ¿quién es ella y por qué la abrazabas tan cariñosamente?- dijo Ukyo furiosa- yo tan preocupada por no saber dónde estabas y mira en donde te encuentro

-No, Ukyo, no es lo que piensas, te puedo explicar

-Pues adelante, te escucho, quiero saberlo de inmediato- el aura de Ukyo no reflejaba más que enojo.

-Tranquila, mira ella es…- paró de hablar ya que Akari lo dijo por él

-Mi nombre es Akari Unryu- dijo sonriendo- soy la prometida de Ryoga, ¿tú quién eres?

-¿QUÉ COSA, CÓMO QUE TU PROMETIDA?- Ukyo no podía contener su enojo más- RYOGA ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Por favor déjame explicarte, es que yo conocí a Akari hace tiempo y pues…-Ryoga le explicó a Ukyo quien era Akari, la forma en que la conoció y del supuesto compromiso (en la introducción de la historia se explica claramente)

-Así es, y ahora me casaré con Ryoga y ya que tú eres su amiga serás una de las invitadas de honor en la boda- Akari seguía sonriendo

-¡Que no entiendes niña, yo no soy su amiga!- Ukyo al fin pudo entender perfectamente cómo se sentía Akane cada vez que veía a Ranma con otra quien decía que era su prometida- ¡Y tú Ryoga, te puedes quedar con ella porque yo me voy!- Ukyo salía furiosa de la casa dirigiéndose a la posada. Ryoga trató de irse con ella pero Akari lo detuvo con el pretexto de que por favor los acompañara a cenar, el chico se resistió pero al ver al abuelo de Akari quiso evitarse más problemas y tuvo que ceder.

Ryoga pasó a la mesa con Akari y su abuelo quienes se encontraban muy complacidos al contario del chico perdido quien habló muy poco durante la cena ya que comía lo más rápido posible para poder ir a buscar a Ukyo, una vez que terminó, agradeció la comida y salió casi volando a la posada, se perdió una vez pero al fin pudo llegar.

En su respectiva habitación, Ukyo estaba que reventaba del enojo por el que había tenido que pasar, se desahogaba arrojando almohadas hacia las paredes del cuarto e imitando la voz de Akari, en ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Ukyo, soy yo ¿puedo pasar?- decía Ryoga mientras tocaba la puerta

-Ah, eres tú, creí que te ibas a quedar con tu "prometida"- contestó la chica desde el interior del cuarto.- vete, no quiero verte.

-Por favor, déjame pasar, tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo.

-¡¿Y qué vas a aclarar?, ya todo se dijo!- gritó la chica mientras abría la puerta

-No, no todo, por favor escúchame

-¡Nunca pensé que tú me hicieras esto, pero si todos son iguales, tanto que criticabas a Ranma y ahora me doy cuenta de que eres igual, eres un cretino, cómo me pudiste haber engañado, por eso no querías venir aquí, soy una tonta!

-Ukyo escúchame, yo no quiero a Akari, no me pienso casar con ella

-Ja, y entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?, la lastimarás también, ella te quiere, lo vi en sus ojos- esto último lo dijo ya más calmada pero con mucha tristeza- ¿Por qué la dejaste Ryoga?

-Te lo voy a decir, cuando la conocí me gustaba mucho estar con ella, me hacía sentir muy bien, pero en aquel tiempo viajé a Nerima decidido a decirle a Akane que estaba enamorado de ella, se lo dije, pero ella fue sincera conmigo al decirme que no sentía lo mismo por mí, me sentí derrotado, entonces fue cuando regresé con Akari, pensando que ella me haría olvidar a Akane, pero algo no funcionaba, hasta que tuve un mismo sueño varias noches, eso me hizo entender que mi lugar estaba en otra parte, así que me fui, sabía que había herido a Akari pero la iba a herir más si me quedaba haciéndole creer algo que no era

-¿Y qué era lo que soñabas?

-Te soñaba a ti Ukyo, por eso fue que te busque al regresar a Nerima, y con el tiempo comprobé que estaba en lo correcto ya que tú lograste borrar a Akane de mi corazón para ahora tu entrar en él

-Y supongo que esto no lo sabe Akari- Ukyo apartó su mirada de la de Ryoga y miró hacia el suelo.

-No, no lo sabe- Ryoga tomó las manos de Ukyo- lo único que me importa es que tu y yo estemos bien, por favor perdóname.

-Yo…no lo sé- quitó las manos de Ryoga de las de ella- no voy a poder estar en paz hasta que no aclares las cosas con Akari

-Si tienes razón, lo mejor es arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, no quiero que ya nadie salga lastimado, te prometo que hablaré con ella, para mañana al medio día ya todo estará arreglado.

-¿De verdad Ryoga?

-Si, te lo prometo, es más, si no llego a ésa hora podrás ir a buscarme, pero no será necesario, confía en mi.

-Está bien, lo haré

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ryoga mientras salía del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoga salió temprano hacia la casa de Akari, milagrosamente no se perdió, mientras, Ukyo preparaba las cosas para partir. Al llegar con Akari, ella se emocionó mucho y lo invitó a pasar a la sala.

-Me da tanto gusto que hayas venido hoy también Ryoga-kun- sonreía la chica

-Akari, tengo que hablar contigo, mira, yo…yo no me casaré contigo

-¿Qu..qué? ¿Por qué no?, Ryoga si es porque detestas a los cerdos, te prometo que yo renunciaré a ellos por ti

-No, no es por eso, es sólo que…estoy enamorado de alguien más

-Pero Ryoga, supe que Ranma se casará con Akane y no hay nada que…-fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

-No es Akane y tampoco fue ella por la que me fui la última vez, el verdadero motivo es… Ukyo

-¿Ukyo?-dijo sorprendida- la chica de ayer

-Si, ella, es de ella de quien me enamoré, en verdad lo siento mucho, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño Akari-san

-No tienes que decirme nada, admito que me duele mucho Ryoga, pero yo te amo- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- y si estar con ella te hace feliz, yo entiendo, y no te preocupes por mi abuelo, yo me encargaré de explicárselo todo

-Akari, eres una persona maravillosa y te aseguro que encontrarás al hombre para ti, porque te lo mereces, mereces ser feliz, muchas gracias. – eran casi las doce del mediodía y Ryoga se dirigía a la salida de la pequeña casa, abrió la puerta pero cuando estaba dispuesto a salir Akari lo sujetó de su mano.

-Ryoga-kun, ¿me puedes hacer un último favor?

-Por supuesto Akari-san ¿qué cosa es?

-Quisiera que me dieras un beso en los labios- aún con lágrimas en los ojos se sonrojó – no te alarmes, no te comprometerá a nada, es sólo que es lo que más he anhelado desde que te conocí hasta éste momento- Ryoga sonrió un poco sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza.

En la posada, Ukyo ya se estaba impacientando ya que Ryoga no estaba cumpliendo con el trato, ya pasaban de las doce y el muchacho no había llegado, fue entonces cuando decidió ir a buscarlo, se dirigió a casa de Akari, al llegar vio que por alguna razón la puerta principal estaba abierta así que se animó a entrar, de lo cual se arrepintió enseguida ya que encontró a Ryoga dándole a Akari un profundo beso en los labios, al ver esto su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-¡Ryoga no…no puedo creerlo!- al decir esto salió corriendo del lugar, Ryoga al darse cuenta de esto se separó en seguida de Akari.

-¡No Ukyo, por favor espera!- iba a salir cuando Akari lo detuvo de su brazo nuevamente

-No dejes que se escape el amor Ryoga-kun, te deseo lo mejor- Ryoga y Akari se miraron a los ojos en señal de despedida, el chico de la pañoleta le dedicó una última sonrisa a Akari para luego salir en busca de Ukyo.

La joven de la gran espátula corrió con todas sus fuerzas, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, ni siquiera pasó a la posada por sus cosas, lo único que quería era irse, corría velozmente hasta que escucho la voz de Ryoga detrás de ella, pero aún así no se detuvo hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo.

-¡Ukyo por favor detente!

-¡SOY UNA IDIOTA, CÓMO PUDE CONFIAR EN TI DE NUEVO, ERES UN CRETINO!-no dejaba de llorar, se sentía engañada, traicionada, enojada, frustrada.

-No Ukyo, no sabes lo que pasó en realidad, déjame explica…-la joven no dejo ni siquiera que terminara de hablar.

-¡NOO, YA BASTA, NO QUIERO OIR TU VOZ, ME ENGAÑASTE, AYER TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HABLAR PERO AHORA NO QUIERO HACERLO, NO TE LO MERECES, PRIMERO FUE RANMA Y AHORA TÚ!- Ryoga nunca había visto a Ukyo tan dolida ni siquiera cuando Ranma había escogido a Akane por esposa- ¡NO QUIERO VERTE OTRA VEZ!

Ukyo iba a empezar a correr de nuevo cuando Ryoga la tomó del brazo pero ella reaccionó dándole un tremendo golpe con su espátula gigante el cual dejó mareado a Ryoga quien por lo cual no pudo seguirla por lo que le perdió el rastro.

Enseguida del golpe, Ukyo no paró de correr hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, tardó en llegar ahí como una hora o dos, no le importaba el tiempo, para ella había sido sólo un instante. Solamente llevaba su espátula gigante con ella, no recogió su mochila que se había quedado en la posada la cual contenía su ropa, dinero y demás artículos, tampoco llevaba comida, sólo una enorme carga de dolor y lágrimas, las cuales nublaban su vista, tanto, que no logró ver a una alta y musculosa silueta que estaba frente a ella, con la cual chocó provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.


	4. CAPITULO III UN CORAZÓN FRÍO

**OBSTÁCULOS CONTRA EL AMOR**

CAPITULO III "UN CORAZÓN FRÍO"

Nada se veía claro después de aquel duro golpe con ésa gran espátula , tardó en recuperar el total control después de unos minutos, minutos que le costaron caro ya que al recobrar el sentido se encontraba solo, sin Ukyo junto a él, sólo alcanzó a verla por última vez corriendo a toda prisa a lo lejos del pequeño pueblo donde él cometió aquel grave error, Ryoga se sentía la persona más torpe del mundo, ¿cómo pudo cometer la equivocación de besar a Akari?, ahora estaba peor que en el principio, antes, él sabía que el amor no le era correspondido, pero ahora era diferente ya que Ukyo lo quería realmente y la había perdido por una tontería, por no hablar con la verdad desde un principio, por cobardía, pero ahora ya no se podía dar marcha atrás, el daño estaba hecho y la única solución era buscar a Ukyo y hablar con ella, pedirle su perdón y si era todavía posible, recuperar su amor.

Ryoga se levantó del suelo y se dirigió deprisa a la posada por sus cosas, al llegar se dio cuenta de que Ukyo había dejado su mochila con todas sus pertenencias, esto preocupó mucho al chico de la pañoleta ya que ella estaba sola, desprotegida, sin comida, ropa o dinero, el muchacho salió a toda prisa del pueblo, tenía que localizar a Ukyo lo antes posible antes de que algo malo le ocurriera, en lo primero que pensó fue en Nerima, si, seguramente Ukyo se había dirigido hacia allá, era el único lugar a dónde pudo haberse ido, así que se encaminó rápidamente hacia ése lugar pero desgraciadamente su mal sentido de la orientación no le era de gran ayuda por lo que tuvo que detenerse varias veces a pedir indicaciones.

Mientras tanto en el bosque se podía ver a una desconsolada Ukyo que corría a toda velocidad, chocó accidentalmente con alguien que no vio ya que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el impacto provocó que ambos cayeran al césped quedando sentados uno frente al otro, esto hizo reaccionar a la joven quien se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba junto a ella le era muy familiar, era un bien parecido chico al parecer de su misma edad, alto, delgado y fuerte, con ojos cafés y cabello negro en el cual al igual que Ryoga llevaba una cinta pero ésta era de color blanco, portaba una camisa negra sin mangas, un pantalón y unas botas de estilo militar y una mochila verde en su espalda, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Ryu Kumon, a quien Ukyo había conocido años antes cuando él fue a Nerima en busca de Ranma.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas niña?- dijo el joven muy molesto al mismo tiempo que se paraba

-¿Kumon, Ryu Kumon, eres tu?- dijo Ukyo secándose las lágrimas rápidamente sin que Ryu lo notara y también poniéndose de pie. El chico dirigió una fría mirada a la joven pero luego, al notar la gran espátula que ella llevaba en la espalda supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

-¿Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji?, ¿pero qué éstas haciendo aqui?- se sorprendió un poco pero lo supo disimular.

-Yo…eso ya no importa- dijo Ukyo mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

-Si, tienes razón ése es tu asunto, me voy- mencionó Ryu sin la menor expresión y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar, Ukyo al ver esto se percató al fin de que no llevaba dinero, comida, tienda de dormir ni mapa, esto le preocupó así que pensó que lo más conveniente era pedir ayuda de Ryu, caminó rápidamente en dirección hacia él y lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-Espera por favor Ryu- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?- se volvió hacia ella para mirarla fríamente.

-Dime, ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-Voy al norte- dijo indiferente, Ukyo se alegró ya que ella tenía pensado regresar a Nerima la cual quedaba justo en esa dirección.

-Mira, escucha, yo…sé que no somos los mejores amigos pero…me gustaría pedirte un favor- al decir éstas palabras la cara de Ryu reflejó sorpresa- ¿Podrías llevarme a Nerima?

-¿Cómo?- Ryu estaba muy sorprendido por lo que Ukyo le había pedido

-Lo que sucede es que tuve que…tuve un problema y pues no traje conmigo un mapa, ni comida y me temo que me he perdido- Ukyo estaba sumamente nerviosa porque pensaba que lo más seguro era que el chico le diera una negativa a su petición, ella tenía en cuenta que el carácter del joven era difícil y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.- Prometo no estorbarte, lo único que quiero es que me guíes hasta la ciudad y además no será gratis, si tú quieres, en cuanto lleguemos a mi restaurante podrás comer gratis las veces que quieras antes de seguir tu camino.

-Mmmm no lo sé, siempre he viajado sólo y pues creo que viajar con una niña boba como tú solamente me retasaría- Ukyo tuvo que contenerse al oír esto ya que si le respondía como se merecía, él menos querría llevarla.

-No, por favor, no te retrasaré para nada

-De… acuerdo,… no puedo dejarte aquí sola mi honor no me lo permite, pero tendrás que seguir mi paso y mis indicaciones.

-Si, si Ryu, te lo agradezco mucho, al llegar a Nerima te prepararé el mejor okonomiyaki que hayas probado- dijo ya más tranquila.

-Bueno, pues adelante- suspiró y empezó a caminar.

El paso de Ryu era rápido pero Ukyo no tenía problemas para seguirlo a pesar de que su ánimo y su energía estaban por los suelos lo cual sorprendió un poco al chico, en el camino no cruzaron palabra, la noche empezaba a caer y Ryu decidió que lo más conveniente era armar el campamento, Ukyo al igual que con Ryoga se encargó de hacer la fogata mientras Ryu ponía la tienda de campaña que llevaba en su mochila, al estar todo listo Ryu sacó dos sopas instantáneas, una para él y otra para Ukyo.

-Toma- dijo Ryu dándole la comida a ella sin voltearla a ver, ambos estaban sentados en dos pequeñas troncos alrededor del fuego.

-¿Eh? Ah no gracias no tengo hambre- dijo muy cabizbaja.

-Toma- ésta vez lo dijo como una orden -supongo que no has comido nada y no pienso bajar la velocidad al caminar solo por ti, no quiero perder tiempo si tú te enfermas por no comer- Ukyo no quiso discutir, tomó la sopa y comenzó a comer.

Ukyo terminó su comida antes que Ryu, dejó el envase en una pequeña bolsa que tenían y miró al fuego fijamente, recordando lo que había pasado aquella mañana, no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas, Ryu lo notó y la miró con extrañeza.

-No importa cuál sea el motivo, llorar no sirve de nada- dijo Ryu en un duro tono.

-Ya lo sé…pero ahora no puedo evitarlo.- las lágrimas rodaban por las rosadas mejillas de la chica.

Ryu no quiso hablar de nuevo al ver lo triste que ella se encontraba así que permaneció callado unos minutos observando a Ukyo, él nunca la había visto de ése modo, la última vez que la vio fue cuando estuvo en Nerima pero en ése entonces ella era una muchacha muy poco femenina, y poco atractiva, en cambio ésa noche se veía totalmente diferente, su cabello con su típico lazo blanco caía por su espalda y hombros, sus ojos azules veían intensamente la fogata con una mirada perdida y llevaba un conjunto igualmente azul que favorecía su figura. Ryu sintió que debía decir algo ante esto, tenía curiosidad de saber qué era lo que le había pasado para que estuviera sola en el bosque, sin cosas y llorando de ésa manera, así que finalmente se animó a preguntarle.

-Ukyo ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Digo, si se puede saber- dijo sin mirarla- seguramente sufres por Ranma.

-¿Eh?- Ukyo paró de llorar por un momento y prestó atención a lo que Ryu decía- No, no es por Ranma, eso ya lo superé hace tiempo, es por…es por Ryoga

-¿Ryoga Hibiki?- preguntó sin dejar notar su asombro

-Si, así es- Ukyo le contó resumidamente la larga historia, le dijo que se había enamorado de Ryoga y que él se había quedado a vivir en su restaurante, le habló del viaje de entrenamiento y de la traición que había sufrido por parte de él con su supuesta prometida Akari, le explicó que ésa era la razón por la que había huido de ése pueblo sin llevarse provisiones y por la que ahora estaba perdida.

-Vaya, quién iba a pensar que Hibiki resultaría igual que Saotome- dijo Ryu al acabar de oír la historia -nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ¿pero sabes qué? hay cosas peores por las que pasa la gente y te lo repito, llorar no vale la pena, ja dímelo a mí, tu sufrimiento no se compara con el mío y no por eso voy a llorar- al oír esto Ukyo no pudo decir nada y lo único que hizo fue limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Si Ryu, tienes razón, no vale la pena

-¿Y piensas perdonarlo?

-No…no lo sé, al menos por ahora no, le dí una oportunidad de explicarse pero me traicionó, no permitiré que nadie me lastime de nuevo, por ahora no quiero ni verlo.

El ambiente se calmó, Ukyo no podía creer que acabara de contarle parte de su vida a Ryu Kumon pero lo que más asombro le causó fue que se sintió bien después de hacerlo. La hora de dormir había llegado pero había un problema, sólo había una tienda de campaña y no se podían quedar los dos en ella, por lo que Ryu decidió que él se quedaría afuera para que ella ocupara la tienda.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la chica preocupada

-Ya te dije que sí, no seas necia y hazme caso, tu quédate adentro

Ukyo se metió en la tienda mientras Ryu se acomodaba en el pasto, pasaron tres horas y el chico no había logrado dormirse, en eso se escuchó que la tienda de campaña se abría y que Ukyo salía de ella con una cobija en las manos, Ryu fingió estar dormido y sintió cómo la joven acomodaba la manta encima del cuerpo de él para luego volver a la tienda, Ryu se extrañó mucho de esto ya que muy pocas personas eran las que se habían preocupado por él, al poco rato se durmió con éstos pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Ukyo al despertar salió de la tienda y vio que Ryu seguía durmiendo, no quiso despertarlo y caminó hasta llegar al río que se encontraba cerca para darse un baño, se quitó la ropa y la dejó debajo de un árbol, luego despacio se metió en el agua la cual estaba a la temperatura perfecta y le llegaba hasta los hombros. De regreso en el campamento, el canto de los pájaros despertó a Ryu quien se levantó y se dio cuenta de que la tienda de campaña estaba abierta por lo que pensó que Ukyo se había ido pero enseguida cambió de idea cuando vio que su espátula gigante estaba a un lado de los restos de la fogata.

-Mmm ¿dónde estará?- se dijo a él mismo –Bueno seguro no tarda en volver, como sea, creo que iré a tomar un baño.

Al momento en que se acercaba al río escuchó ruidos en el agua y vio la ropa de Ukyo debajo de un árbol por lo que supuso que quien se encontraba bañándose era ella, pero aun así quiso comprobarlo, se escondió detrás de un arbusto y observó, para su sorpresa efectivamente era Ukyo quien se encontraba en el agua, de espaldas hacia él, Ryu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tampoco pudo evitar dejar de contemplar tal escena, era una de las pocas veces que tenía oportunidad de observar algo tan bello, nunca imaginó que Ukyo; la chica que se vestía de varón fuera tan hermosa, Ryu no era del tipo de hombres que miraba con perversión el cuerpo de las mujeres, al contrario era capaz de admirar la belleza del cuerpo femenino, eso fue lo que ocurrió, al Ukyo estar de espaldas con su cabello acomodado hacia su lado derecho de tal manera que su espalda estaba totalmente al descubierto, el chico observó la perfección que reflejaba el contorno de su espalda y hombros, su clara piel daba la apariencia de ser muy tersa y los movimientos que hacía Ukyo al bañarse los realizaba con tanta feminidad y delicadeza que Ryu quedó pasmado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la joven se dirigía hacia donde estaba su ropa, muy cerca de donde el muchacho se encontraba escondido, él la siguió con la mirada por lo que no se percató que había pisado una rama que al tronar hizo el ruido suficiente para que Ukyo se diera cuenta de que Ryu estaba escondido tras el arbusto mirándola estando ella desnuda, lo que provocó que en un principio se sorprendiera y sonrojara, cubriendo su cuerpo con una rama del árbol y parte de su ropa, pero enseguida se enfureció por lo ocurrido.

-¡RYU KUMON, ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS, UN PERVERTIDO!- gritó la joven dando tremenda patada a Ryu mandándolo a volar.

-¡DISCULPA!- respondía Ryu desde los cielos.

Cuando Ryu aterrizó justo a un lado del campamento se sintió avergonzado de haber espiado a Ukyo mientras se bañaba pero tenía que admitir que no pudo evitarlo al ver lo linda que era, al paso de unos minutos llegó Ukyo al campamento furiosa, pensando que si no era por el hecho de que su única alternativa para llegar a Nerima era Ryu jamás volvería a verlo. Ambos empezaron a caminar, ella no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, él iba un poco más enfrente de ella, caminando más lento de lo habitual y con su mirada clavada en el suelo, en verdad se sentía apenado por lo ocurrido así que no le quedaba más remedio que pedir disculpas, cosa que a Ryu no le agradaba mucho ya que era una persona sumamente orgullosa.

-¿Ukyo?- se detuvo y dijo muy nervioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Ukyo?- dijo nuevamente

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó sin dejar de caminar, aún estaba muy molesta

-Ukyo…yo…escucha…verás- Ryu balbuceaba nerviosamente, pero se enojó ya que Ukyo seguía avanzando dejándolo hablando solo, el joven corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo –¡Ukyo escúchame, tengo algo importante que decirte y no es nada fácil para mí así que pon atención!

-¿Y bien, que es?- dijo soltando su brazo de la mano de Ryu

-Pues… yo… te quería decir que…-

-¿Qué? ¡Dilo de una vez!

-Que te quería ofrecer una disculpa por lo sucedido en el río- Ryu cerró los ojos y habló tan rápido que Ukyo apenas y le entendió, pero cuando lo hizo, la expresión de enojo que tenía cambió en automático a una de sorpresa ya que nunca había escuchado a Ryu Kumon pedir disculpas a alguien.

-¿Qué dijiste Ryu?

-Ahh, no me hagas repetirlo, sabes lo que dije, así que ¿Qué me dices?

-Jajaja- rió ya que para ella significó mucho que Ryu hubiera dejado de lado su orgullo y su dureza por una vez para pedir perdón.

-¿Ukyo?- preguntó el chico muy confundido por la reacción de ella.

-Vamos bobo, jaja es mejor que continuemos con el camino o nos retrasaremos- el tono con que lo dijo ya era de cero enojo y su cara reflejaba una actitud positiva, dando a entender a Ryu que el asunto había quedado olvidado lo que hizo que él también se sintiera bien.

Ambos chicos siguieron su camino, Ryu caminaba tan rápido como de costumbre con Ukyo detrás de él, los dos ya estaban como siempre, él se sentía muy bien por el hecho de haber perdido disculpas, aunque no lo quisiera reflejar. Ella también estaba satisfecha por lo ocurrido y se sentía mejor por lo del asunto de Ryoga, pasaron dos horas caminado, no conversaban mucho ya que los dos tenían en la mente asuntos diferentes, además de que Ryu no era de los que les gustara hablar. Llegó el atardecer y se detuvieron a comer algo, la rutina de la noche anterior se repitió y ambos se fueron a descansar.

Al día siguiente ésta vez fue Ryu quien se levantó primero para ir al río a tomar un baño y para evitar otro incidente Ukyo esperó a que el regresara para ahora ir ella. Recogieron el campamento y retomaron el camino con la usual velocidad de Ryu, ésta vez Ukyo decidió que no quería estar tan callada y tomó la iniciativa para iniciar una plática, tenía en mente diferentes preguntas para romper el hielo.

-Eh Ryu… ¿y qué es lo que harás al llegar a Nerima?- preguntó la chica con tono inocente haciendo que él disminuyera la velocidad y volteara a verla un poco extrañado.

-Yo no voy a Nerima exactamente, solo iré porque me queda de paso para llegar al verdadero lugar a donde me dirijo- contestó con un tono un poco cortante.

-Ahh pero ¿no piensas visitar a los demás mientras estés allá? ¿A Ranma o a Akane?

-Pues no lo sé…tal vez

-¿Pero obviamente pasarás a mi restaurante verdad?- Ukyo no se rendía en hacerle la plática a Ryu por más que él se resistiera.

-Si, si, claro

-Y, dime… ¿a dónde te diriges realmente?, si se puede saber

-Ukyo, ¿no crees que ya fueron suficientes preguntas?- dijo un poco molesto, pero se calmó al ver la cara de ella quien se veía un poco decepcionada y apenada por lo cual decidió contestar –ahh me dirijo a mi pueblo natal, queda un poco más allá de Nerima, hace tiempo que no lo visito- Ukyo al oír que Ryu le había contestado se sintió bien nuevamente –voy…voy a visitar la tumba de mis padres.

-…lo…lamento- dijo un poco apenada al haber hecho que Ryu se entristeciera, aunque el chico aparentó normalidad, su mirada reflejaba dolor -¿sabes?, yo sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña dejándonos solos a mi padre y a mí.

-Pues al menos tú tienes todavía a tu padre, en cambio yo me encuentro solo

-¿Es por eso que siempre eres así, no es verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Frío, duro, orgulloso- dijo Ukyo bajando aún más la velocidad al caminar

-Es una manera de defenderse, no se puede confiar en nadie

-Puedes confiar en mi- dijo con una bella sonrisa y tomando a Ryu del hombro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido parando de caminar

-De verdad Ryu, después de lo que éstas haciendo por mí, pues me has demostrado que a pesar de tu duro exterior eres bueno, y quiero ofrecerte mi amistad y mi confianza –Ryu se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esto y miró a Ukyo ya no con la mirada fría e indiferente con la que la miró desde el principio si no con una cálida, que reflejaba agradecimiento -¿sabes algo?, ya va a ser hora de comer ¿qué tal si ésta vez comemos pescado?

-De acuerdo- contestó Ryu

-Pero vamos a hacerlo interesante, hagamos una competencia para ver quien atrapa más peces en menos tiempo

-¿Cómo?, pero…pero

-Nada de peros, será divertido

Cuando Ukyo por fin convenció a Ryu de la divertida idea, ambos hicieron unas improvisadas cañas de pescar, se metieron al río y la competencia comenzó, al principio el muchacho no estaba muy convencido de la idea pero cuando vio que Ukyo estaba tomando ventaja, se concentró en atrapar más peces que ella, no podía dejar que una niña le ganara, vio pasar a un gran pez por sus pies pero cuando estaba dispuesto a capturarlo resbaló quedando sentado en el agua, lo que causó que Ukyo se riera a más no poder, al principio el chico no le encontraba la gracia a lo sucedido pero al cabo de unos instantes los dos estaban riendo, Ryu no podía recordar la última vez que rió tanto, se sentía muy bien. Al fin y al cabo la competencia de atrapar peces fue reemplazada por una guerra de salpicones de agua.

-¿Acaso no fue divertido?- dijo Ukyo con Ryu junto a ella, ambos sentados recargados de un árbol frente a la fogata con el propósito de secarse ya que la noche empezaba a caer, los dos comían el pescado que habían atrapado horas antes.

-Si, la verdad hace tiempo que no me divertía…gra…gracias Ukyo

-Jajaja por nada, lo vez, cuando quieres eres muy agradable- Ukyo y Ryu terminaron de comer para luego ver el cielo estrellado, esto entristeció a Ukyo ya que la última vez que vio las estrellas fue con Ryoga, lo extrañaba mucho, éste cambio de ánimo fue notado por Ryu quien se sintió extraño.

-¿Ukyo? ¿Pasa algo?

-Ryu…tu has… ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- ésta pregunta desconcertó mucho al muchacho

-Eh…yo…yo no…nunca- dijo un poco extrañado, nunca lo había pensado, su prioridad nunca había sido encontrar el amor.

-Quiero preguntarte algo pero por favor responde con sinceridad- Ukyo bajó la mirada- ¿soy bonita? ¿Agradable? ¿Hay algo malo en mí?

-¿Eh?- las preguntas tomaron por sorpresa a Ryu, también se puso nervioso ya que sabía exactamente qué contestar pero no sabía cómo –Pues…si, eres linda, igual agradable y hasta ahora lo único que he encontrado de malo en ti es que me derribaste al encontrarnos, pero no creo que sea importante.

-Entonces ¿por qué no puedo encontrar el amor?, cada vez que pienso encontrarlo alguien me lo quita- dijo muy triste tratando de contener el llanto

-Ammm pues yo creo…yo creo que el destino pone obstáculos que ponen a prueba el amor y hay que ser lo suficientemente fuertes e inteligentes para pasarlos y si no los pasas tal vez es que ésa persona no era realmente para ti, claro que yo no soy un experto en esto

-No, no lo eres pero gracias, creo que tienes razón- Ukyo sonrió y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Ambos se quedaron un rato sin hablar, simplemente mirando las estrellas hasta que Ukyo no pudo más y el sueño la venció, cayendo su cabeza en el hombro de Ryu, él se perturbó por un segundo por lo sucedido pero luego se relajó quedándose un momento más con Ukyo dormida junto a él, luego con mucho cuidado la cargó y la llevó a la tienda de campaña, la recostó en el saco de dormir, la arropó y la observó por un minuto, nuevamente contempló lo linda que era, se veía tan frágil y delicada que despertó en Ryu un deseo de protegerla y cuidarla, luego salió de la tienda y se recostó en el césped, en su mente circulaban pensamientos extraños que nunca imaginó que tendría.

-Ese idiota de Hibiki- pensaba Ryu -¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Ukyo?...¿eh? Pe…pero ¿qué rayos estoy pensando?, ahh tonterías eso estoy pensando, mejor me duermo ya, falta poco para llegar a Nerima – el chico cerró los ojos por un momento pero curiosamente la primera imagen que apareció en su mente fue la de Ukyo diciéndole que podía confiar en ella, Ryu sonrió levemente y abrió los ojos de golpe –¿pero qué me pasa, por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, no, no es posible que me guste, no puede ser, ¿pero entonces por qué me molesta tanto cuando ella habla de Ryoga? ¿Celos? No, eso no ¿y por qué también me enoja cuando ella sufre por él?, cuando eso pasa me dan ganas de tener a Hibiki enfrente y hacerlo polvo, y luego eso de que me llego a sentir un poco triste al saber que ya casi llegamos a Nerima y tal vez no vuelva a verla en un largo tiempo. ¡Rayos, qué me sucede! Nunca me había sentido así antes, es algo que de algún modo me hace sentir bien, ¿será acaso…a…a…amor?

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano, estaban a solo dos días de llegar a Nerima, desayunaron y retomaron el camino, curiosamente Ryu había disminuido la velocidad considerablemente a consecuencia de que en toda la noche no había podido dormir bien por pensar en Ukyo y en la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado de ella, la mirada del chico no se despegaba del suelo mientras caminaba, estaba muy confundido, ésta vez no había podido disimularlo por lo que Ukyo se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato.

-¿Ryu?, ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo?, ahh si, si, claro, estoy bien- suspiró tratando de no ver a los ojos a Ukyo ya que temía que si lo hacía se llegara a sonrojar.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? Desde en la mañana te noto raro

-No, ya te dije que estoy bien, no tengo nada- contestó tratando de fingir un tono frío, pero ella sabía que ésa no era la habitual frialdad del muchacho, algo tenía, estaba muy serio, más de lo normal, con una mirada perdida, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Ukyo.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por una vereda tranquila y callada, demasiado. De pronto se escuchó un ruido que provenía de los arbustos, esto los puso alertas y apartó a Ryu de sus pensamientos por un momento. Al irse acercando más al arbusto salieron de él tres individuos que al parecer se trataban de unos ladrones que se aproximaban a Ryu y a Ukyo.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Ryu colocándose en posición de combate.

-Tranquilos chicos, no queremos hacerles daño- dijo con sarcasmo uno de los tres sujetos

-Si, sólo denos sus pertenencias y los dejaremos pasar sin ningún problema- continuó otro

-Ja, deben estar locos si creen que les daremos algo, tendrán que vencernos primero- Ukyo tomó su pala gigante en sus manos y se colocó a un lado de Ryu.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya que jovencita tan valiente ¿no creen amigos?

-Jajaja si, además es muy linda

-Es cierto, deberíamos llevarla con nosotros también- al oír esto por parte de los delincuentes, Ukyo se enfureció, estaba a punto de darle un golpe con su espátula al sujeto que se encontrara más cerca de ella pero Ryu la detuvo.

-¡Ni siquiera piensen en tocarla!- gritó Ryu sumamente enojado

-Jajaja no creo que sea buena idea que te enfrentes a nosotros muchacho, como vez te superamos en número y si no quieres que te dejemos en vergüenza frente a la chica es mejor que hagas lo que te digamos

-¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!- dijo Ryu al mismo tiempo que dio un precisa patada a uno de los bandidos dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Quién te crees?- se oyó la voz de otro quien se disponía a golpear a Ryu pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe que recibió por parte de la espátula gigante de Ukyo.

El último de los ladrones aprovechó que Ukyo estaba de espaldas a él para tomarla por sorpresa sujetándola con su brazo por el cuello, al intentar soltarse, Ukyo dejó caer su pala al suelo dejándola indefensa ante su atacante.

-¡Dije que no se acercaran a ella! ¡Suéltala! - gritó Ryu aproximándose hacia donde se encontraba el maleante.

-¡Alto ahí muchacho, o tu amiga paga las consecuencias!- al escuchar esto una enorme angustia invadió el cuerpo de Ryu -muy bien, ahora vacía la mochila y dame las cosas- Ryu por primera vez obedeció las órdenes de extraños, sacó sus pertenencias y estaba dispuesto a dárselas a aquel sujeto. Ukyo observaba todo, se le ocurrió algo para zafarse, al momento que Ryu avanzaba para entregarle las cosas al tipo, Ukyo al ver que estaba distraído le dio a éste un fuerte pisotón que hizo que la soltara, ése fue el momento en que Ryu dio un fuerte y preciso golpe al sujeto justo en el estómago, luego uno en la cara y finalmente dándole una patada lo mandó a volar, tomó su mochila y la mano de Ukyo y corrieron lo más rápido posible antes que los otros dos ladrones despertaran.

-Vaya que nos llevamos un buen susto- dijo Ukyo recuperando el aliento después de correr.

-¡Qué va! Fueron ellos los asustados- contestó Ryu orgulloso

-Si, eso creo, por cierto…gracias

-¿Eh?

-Por defenderme, ví lo que ibas a hacer, estabas dispuesto a entregar tus cosas para que me soltara…gracias- Ukyo tomó la mano del chico.

-Ahh si, si, no fue nada- dijo sonrojado- no podría permitir que te…que le hicieran daño a una chica

-Como sea gracias- sonrió

Los dos jóvenes retomaron el camino pero Ryu avanzaba muy lento en comparación a los días anteriores, la razón era que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a lado de la chica a quien había defendido horas atrás retrasando un poco su llegada a Nerima. La tarde transcurrió normal, sin contratiempos, luego llegó la noche, ambos cenaron al frente de la ya acostumbrada fogata.

-Ya estamos cerca de Nerima ¿verdad?- preguntó la cocinera mirando al muchacho.

-Si, así es- contestó Ryu con un poco de nostalgia en su voz que luego disimuló –Mañana a ésta hora ya estarás en tu casa y yo podré seguir mi camino.

-Entonces hoy es la última noche que cenamos juntos… ya podrás dejar de dormir afuera y volver a usar la tienda- dijo Ukyo mirando el cielo y sonriendo un poco -¿sabes? A pesar de las circunstancias por las que me encontraste… me siento muy contenta de que hayas sido tú la persona con la que me topé.

-¿En…en serio? ¿Por qué?- Ryu se sonrojó al instante

-Porque así tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo

-Pero si ya me conocías de antes

-Pues sí pero a pesar del poco tiempo juntos…pude conocer al verdadero Ryu Kumon, pude ver más allá de tu dura coraza y eso para mí es un logro.

-Ukyo yo… - el artista marcial estaba dispuesto a decirle a Ukyo la verdad de sus sentimientos pero al final se arrepintió –Yo también pude conocerte un poco más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué descubriste?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca

-Pu..pues yo…que… - el chico se moría de los nervios, quería hacer un cumplido para Ukyo, ¿pero cómo?, él nunca había hecho algo parecido, su naturaleza poco sensible no le estaba ayudando y temía decir las palabras incorrectas –eres muy…muy valiente y fuerte, eres muy hábil en las artes marciales.

-¿Eso es todo? Eso ya lo sabía

-Bu…bueno también eres…eres amable, dulce y … y linda…no entiendo cómo Hibiki pudo…ya sabes hacerte lo que te hizo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Este…yo, sí eso es lo que pienso y bueno es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir si quieres mañana llegar a la ciudad temprano- dijo Ryu zafándose de la incómoda situación por la que se encontraba, Ukyo sólo sonrió, asintió y entró en la tienda.

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes caminaron sin hablar mucho, fue hasta el mediodía cuando vieron a lo lejos la ciudad. Al observarla, Ukyo suspiró y continuó caminado, cruzaron tranquilamente las calles que se dirigían al restaurante de la chica. Una linda joven de cabello púrpura hacía entregas mientras montaba su bicicleta, se detuvo por un instante y logró distinguir a lo lejos una silueta que parecía ser la de Ukyo, Shampoo lo confirmó ya que la chica que veía llevaba una gran pala en la espalda, la amazona se emocionó ya que por fin Ukyo había regresado de su viaje y justo a tiempo para la boda de Ranma y Akane, estaba a punto de acercarse a saludar pero se detuvo al llevarse la gran sorpresa de ver que no era Ryoga con quien regresaba Ukyo sino con Ryu Kumon, esto extraño mucho a la joven china quien se fue directo al Neo Haeten para contarle a Moose lo que había visto.

Ukyo y Ryu llegaron por fin al Uchan´s el cual estaba tal y cómo la chica lo había dejado, al no llevar con ella la llave la cocinera no tuvo más remedio que dar un golpe al candado que tenía la puerta con su espátula, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Pasa Ryu, no he olvidado que te debo un okonomiyaki gratis

-Si está bien- dijo el chico sentándose en uno de los bancos altos que había frente a la plancha –Ukyo… después yo me iré

-¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar

-Lo sé pero yo…debo seguir mi camino

-¿Y cuándo vuelves?

-La verdad…no lo sé- dijo Ryu con mucha tristeza en su rostro.

-Ryu…entonces siendo así – Ukyo se acercó al muchacho poniéndose éste demasiado nervioso, la linda chica puso su mano delicadamente en una mejilla de Ryu y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en la otra –Muchas gracias- le susurró al oído y luego se alejó –Espera un momento iré a la parte de atrás a traer los ingredientes para el pan, no tardaré- mientras Ukyo atravesaba una pequeña puerta que estaba al lado de las escaleras Ryu estaba totalmente sonrojado y pasmado, ése beso en la mejilla había bastado para confirmar sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado de Ukyo y no quería alejarse de ella, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a tenerla cerca, a contemplar diariamente lo linda que era, estaba en un dilema.

-¿Qué haré? –Pensaba –necesito ir aunque sea por unos días a la tumba de mis padres, pero no quiero dejar a Ukyo ¿Y si le pido que vaya conmigo? No, no estaría bien, ella quería estar de vuelta en Nerima y no puedo decirle que vaya conmigo a otro viaje, ¿Y si le digo lo que siento? Así me esperaría a que vuelva pero ¿si ella no siente lo mismo? Todo se arruinaría y yo quedaría como un tonto, además ella apenas está aclarando sus sentimientos de nuevo por lo que pasó con Ryoga, sería muy pronto para ofrecerle una nueva relación, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya por un tiempo así ella podrá tener claro lo que siente, luego regresaré e intentaré ganarme su corazón, sí eso haré.

Ryu ya estaba decidido, tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, cuando de pronto se escuchó que la puerta del restaurante se abría lentamente detrás del muchacho, él se volvió para ver quien entraba, no le gustó en absoluto lo que vio, se trataba de otro chico, se encontraba apenas de pie apoyado de un largo madero, su ropa estaba un poco sucia y rasgada, su cara reflejaba mucho cansancio y daba la apariencia de que no había descansado en días.

-¡Por fin llego, que alivio!- suspiró el recién llegado

-¡Ryoga Hibiki!- exclamó Ryu mientras se ponía de pie de su asiento poniendo una cara de sorpresa y enojo, Ryoga era la última persona a quien quería ver.

-¿Kumon? –dijo el chico perdido alzando la mirada para verlo

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó en su ya acostumbrada dura manera

-Eso es lo que yo te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿Dónde ésta Ukyo?- dijo Ryoga algo molesto

-Eso no te importa

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo no me va a importar si ella es mi novia?

-Vaya así que ahora sí es tu novia- miró fijo a Ryoga –no lo creo, no te la mereces, eres peor que Saotome, eres un cretino

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el inocente, sé todo lo que le hiciste a Ukyo, la encontré perdida en el bosque y me pidió que la trajera hasta aquí

-¿Y estuviste con ella todo éste tiempo?- Ryoga quería mandar a volar a Ryu en ése instante pero se contuvo.

-Si, así es, pero no pienses mal, a diferencia de ti yo respeto a las mujeres

-Mira Kumon por un lado te agradezco que hayas cuidado a Ukyo por mí pero por otro no…- Ryoga paró de hablar ya que en ése momento apareció la joven cocinera.

-Aquí están los ingredientes para… - Ukyo se quedó sin habla al ver que Ryoga había llagado al restaurante –Ry…Ryoga es…estás aquí

-Claro que sí Ukyo, tenía que encontrarte, necesito hablar contigo tengo que decirte cómo fueron en realidad las cosas.

-¡Ya cállate! No hay justificación ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Ukyo?- Ryu ya no podía esconder más su enojo.

-¡A ti que te importa, no es asunto tuyo!- gritó Ryoga

-¡Claro que es mi asunto si se trata de Ukyo!

-Ryu- dijo Ukyo en voz baja viendo al chico que a su vez miraba a Ryoga furioso

FIN DEL CAPITULO III


	5. CAPITULO IV RYU O RYOGA

**OBSTÁCULOS CONTRA EL AMOR**

CAPITULO IV "RYU O RYOGA"

Una linda joven de cabellos púrpura montada en una bicicleta pasaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Nerima dirigiéndose a su restaurante, al llegar contó a Moose lo que había visto hacía unos momentos, el joven de anteojos respondió con una cara que no reflejaba más que curiosidad y duda.

-¿Estás segura querida Shampoo?- preguntó Moose con una mano en su barbilla

-Si Moose, la verdad me extrañó mucho que Ukyo estuviera con Ryu y no con Ryoga con quien se supone fue de viaje.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no vemos a Kumon por aquí ¿Qué hará con Ukyo?

-No tengo la menor idea ¿Crees que Ranma o Akane sepan algo?

-Tal vez ¿Qué te parece si vamos con ellos y les preguntamos? Quizá está pasando algo que nosotros no sepamos

-Si Moose tienes razón, vamos- Shampoo tomó la mano del muchacho y juntos se dirigieron hacia el dojo Tendo.

En el camino se encontraron con Ranma quien también se dirigía hacia ésa dirección, iba caminando lentamente comiendo un cono de helado de vainilla cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre detrás de él.

-Ahh hola Moose hola Shampoo – dijo Ranma dándose vuelta para ver a sus amigos y dirigirles un saludo con la mano -¿Qué sucede?

-Hola Ranma íbamos para el dojo Tendo, queríamos preguntarles algo a ti y a Akane- dijo Moose colocándose bien los anteojos.

-¿De qué se trata?- contestó el chico de la trenza dando la última mordida al cono de helado que tenía en su mano.

-Ranma ¿sabes qué ha ocurrido con Ryoga y con Ukyo?- preguntó Shampoo

-Pues se fueron a un viaje de entrenamiento hace dos semanas

-Si eso ya lo sabemos pero hoy Shampoo vio a Ukyo y…- el chico de larga cabellera fue interrumpido por Ranma.

-Vaya, me da gusto que hayan vuelto ya, hace tiempo que no como uno de los okonomiyakis especiales que me prepara Uchan.

-Espera Ranma hay algo más- dijo la amazona mientras veía la cara de confusión de Ranma –lo que sucede es que hoy sí vi a Ukyo de regreso en Nerima pero no estaba acompañada de Ryoga sino de…Ryu Kumon

-¿¡Ryu Kumon!- dijo muy sorprendido en chico de la trenza -¿pero y Ryoga, qué pasó con él?, ¿Por qué Ukyo regresaría con Kumon? ¿Cómo es que está con él?

-No lo sabemos, a mí también me extrañó mucho cuando me lo contó mi querida Shampoo, por eso pensamos que tú y Akane sabrían algo.

-Pues no, al menos yo no tengo ni la menor idea, ¿Por qué no van con Akane y le dicen esto?, tal vez ella recibió noticias de Ukyo o de Ryoga, mientras yo iré al Uchan´s, eso de que Ryoga no aparezca está muy raro.

Los jóvenes chinos se dirigieron hacia el dojo Tendo en busca de Akane, Ranma se fue directo al Uchan´s, en realidad no le parecía extraño que Ryoga se hubiera perdido, lo que si le extrañaba era que Ukyo hubiera regresado sin él y con Ryu Kumon en su lugar, Ranma tenía la sospecha de que algo había pasado con sus amigos y tenía el deseo de averiguarlo.

De regreso en el restaurante de Ukyo, Ryu y Ryoga seguían discutiendo poniendo muy nerviosa a la joven de ojos azules quien no paraba de mirarlos a ambos con una cara de angustia.

-Ya te dije que no te metas, no es asunto tuyo- dijo Ryoga mirando fijamente a Ryu quien se encontraba parado al frente de él con Ukyo detrás –ahora aparte, tengo que resolver el problema con Ukyo.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me iré, no permitiré que le hagas más daño a Ukyo- contestó Ryu devolviéndole la mirada al chico perdido que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

-¡Por favor ya cálmense los dos!- habló Ukyo poniéndose en medio de los dos muchachos –Dejen de discutir ahora mismo, yo sabré si quiero hablar contigo Ryoga o no.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del restaurante, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia éste punto para ver que quien entraba; era Ranma que al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en aquel momento puso una cara la cual reflejaba mucha sorpresa ya que no se esperaba que tanto Ryu como Ryoga estuvieran juntos en el mismo lugar y además discutiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ranma con la intención de calmar el ambiente.

-Ahh Ran-chan que gusto verte, me alegra tanto que llegues justo ahora- dijo Ukyo muy aliviada

-Uchan pero ¿qué está ocurriendo? Ryoga, Ryu ¿qué les sucede, por qué discuten?

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo también Ranma- dijo Ryoga sin mirarlo

-Sí, no te entrometas Saotome- Ryu no apartaba la vista de los ojos verdes del chico perdido

En el dojo Tendo Moose y Shampoo contaban a Akane lo sucedido, la menor de las Tendo tenía un semblante de preocupación muy notorio desde que sus amigos le contaron que Ryu regresaba como acompañante de Ukyo, no pareció muy sorprendida sino angustiada.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que Ukyo…-la peli azul paro de hablar y miró el suelo

-¿Akane? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shampoo al notar la expresión pensativa de su amiga -¿Tú sabes lo que sucede no es verdad?

-Pues verán hace unos días recibí una carta de Ryoga en dónde me decía que había tenido un problema con Ukyo, lo que decía era que… -Akane empezó a contarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido entre Ryoga y Ukyo a grandes rasgos omitiendo los detalles personales que Ryoga había anotado en la carta, el chico de la pañoleta siempre había considerado a Akane una gran amiga con la cual se sentía con la libertad de contarle tanto aventuras como situaciones poco agradables, ya que estaba seguro de que ella siempre estaría dispuesta a brindarle su apoyo y cuando fuera necesario un consejo, ésta no fue la excepción y Ryoga al estar solo en el bosque pensó que lo mejor era desahogarse con una amiga cercana y contarle en una carta el error que había cometido, Akane al recibir y leer la carta no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que había sucedido entre sus amigos, quiso enviarle una contestación al chico perdido pero le resultó imposible ya que no sabía a dónde enviarla, así que decidió esperar a que regresaran para hablar personalmente con Ryoga y así escucharlo y poder brindarle un consejo y un alivio pero nunca imaginó que Ukyo regresaría con Ryu y que Ryoga no apareciera, fue entonces cuando los tres jóvenes partieron hacia el Uchan´s.

-Ranma por favor haz que paren de discutir, ambos me ponen nerviosa- decía Ukyo mientras miraba con angustia a los dos chicos, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus manos en señal de ansiedad.

-¡Pero por favor alguien explique qué rayos pasa!- gritaba desesperado el chico de la trenza

-Pasa que a Hibiki le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, sin importarle el daño que les pueda causar

-¡Ya cállate Ryu! ¡Tú no sabes en realidad lo que pasó!

-¿Ryoga qué quiso decir Ryu con éso?- preguntó Ranma sujetando a Ryoga del hombro haciendo que volteara para verlo.

-Fue un malentendido- dijo Ryoga –es lo que trato de explicar a Ukyo

-¿Un malentendido? ¿¡Un malentendido que hayas besado a alguien más! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso Ryoga!- gritó Ukyo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿¡Qué cosa!- dijo Ranma muy sorprendido y a la vez enojado -¡Ryoga te advertí que si algo malo le pasaba a Ukyo te haría picadillo! ¡No puedo creerlo de ti, pensé que eras alguien en quien se podía confiar!

-No Ranma espera un momento- la voz que interrumpió a Ranma en ese momento era la de Akane quien apenas podía hablar al tratar de recuperar el aliento después de correr lo más rápido posible hacia el Uchan´s –Ryoga está siendo acusado injustamente, él dice la verdad, fue un mal entendido.

-Akane- dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo que todos dirigían sus miradas hacia la entrada para darse cuenta de que tanto como Akane, Shampoo y Moose se encontraban ahí.

-Vaya, veo que ahora todos están enterados de lo que hiciste Ryoga- dijo Ryu con sarcasmo en su tono de voz

-No Ryu espera, hace poco Ryoga me envió una carta contándome lo que había sucedido- comentó la menor de las Tendo para luego dirigir su mirada a la joven cocinera –Ukyo dale una oportunidad a Ryoga, él te quiere.

Al oír éstas últimas palabras de Akane, Ukyo no pudo evitar derramar otra pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, quería intentar escucharlo pero el recuerdo de aquella imagen que vio de Ryoga besando a Akari se lo impedía, sentía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta, era una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y orgullo, no pudo hacer más que limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos y quedarse quieta sin hacer nada, sólo observando la situación esperando desaparecer de aquel lugar ya que además se sentía presionada por las miradas de todos que esperaban alguna reacción por parte de ella quien en su interior gritaba.

Ryu al ver la forma en que a Ukyo le afectaron las palabras de la joven peli azul no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no soportó ver lastimada de nuevo a alguien de la cual estaba enamorado, el artista marcial ya tenía decidido que a su regreso iba a hacer lo posible por ganarse el corazón de Ukyo pero debido a lo que pasaba en aquel instante tomó la nueva decisión de luchar por ella en ese momento, no iba a permitir que Ryoga le quitara lo que por primera vez había sentido: el amor; no tenía pensado olvidar aquella sensación de emoción, plenitud y alegría que Ukyo le provocaba y mucho menos iba a dejar que ella derramara otra lágrima por alguien que según Ryu no la merecía.

-Seguramente escribió en la carta lo que a él le convenía Akane- Ryu dijo esto mirando a Ryoga a los ojos con una expresión de indignación –Yo he visto cómo Ukyo sufría todo éste tiempo y no permitiré que la dañes más

-Ya dije mil veces que esto a ti no te importa, como Ukyo dijo, es ella quien va a decidir si quiere hablar conmigo o no, además ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en ella? ¿Qué ya no eres el orgulloso, duro y egoísta Ryu Kumon?- Ryoga estaba furioso, por su mente circulaban mil pensamientos e ideas de los cuales Ryu era el protagonista, ya que tenía una idea del porqué de su interés.

-Es cierto ¿Qué te sucede Ryu?- preguntó Ranma –desde que llegué has estado en esa actitud defensora para con Ukyo

-Es que yo….- Ryu retiró la mirada de la del chico de la pañoleta y miró hacia el suelo sin quitar su seria expresión, había llegado el momento de decir la razón por la que lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo, tal vez con esto tendría una oportunidad con Ukyo, tal vez ella lo tomaría en cuenta como algo más que como un amigo, fue entonces cuando apretó los puños, sin pensarlo más y armándose de valor se volvió para ver directo a los ojos azules de la cocinera y lo dijo –Yo…yo estoy enamorado de ti Ukyo .

La cara de la joven se congeló la escuchar ésta frase, al grado de que sus ojos se habían abierto de tal manera que apenas parpadeaba, sus manos se tensaron y se pegaron a los costados de sus piernas que parecían estar pegadas al piso, su corazón latió muy fuerte, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mirada de Ryu, no podía contestar nada ya que temía que no pudiese hablar al abrir la boca, nunca se esperó que aquel muchacho se sintiera de ésa manera, en su mente circulaban los recuerdos de los momentos que pasó junto a él y supo que aunque habían sido pocos eran significativos de algún modo. Por un momento pudo recobrar el sentido, retiró su vista de los ojos marrones del chico y vio a su alrededor, la misma expresión de sorpresa se reflejaba en cada uno de los diferentes rostros que ahí se encontraban, en todos menos en el de Ryoga, él tenía un semblante fúrico, en su mirada se podían distinguir diferentes sentimientos y emociones: enojo, ya que no podía creer que Ryu le hubiera confesado su amor a Ukyo enfrente de él, celos, no soportaba la idea de ver a Ryu cerca de la joven cocinera, frustración, porque gracias a éste hecho no había podido hablar con Ukyo y solucionar las cosas, culpabilidad, de alguna manera era su culpa que esto estuviera pasando al provocar que la chica se apartara de su lado, temor, sentía un profundo miedo a que Ukyo aceptara lo que Ryu le estaba diciendo y que le correspondiera, todos éstos y más sentimientos se acumulaban en la mirada del chico de la pañoleta mientras sentía una presión tremenda en su pecho. Estos instantes a Ukyo le parecieron horas interminables, el silencio y la tensión eran insoportables.

-Ry…Ryu yo…nunca pensé que tu… ¿En…en serio sientes algo por mí?

-Si Ukyo, yo…yo te quiero- Ryu poniéndose sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y con una inmensa profundidad en sus ojos tomaba las manos de Ukyo las cuales parecían dos tablas de madera de lo tensas que estaban.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Ryoga en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo apretando tan fuerte sus puños que sus uñas se marcaban en sus palmas -¡NO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LA QUITES RYU, ME ESCUCHAS, NO TE DEJARE!, ¡ANTES TENDRÁS QUE DERROTARME!- exclamó elevando su mirada y su tono de voz al mismo tiempo.

-No te tengo miedo Hibiki, y si quieres pelear pues adelante

Ambos chicos salieron a las calles seguidos por todos lo que se encontraban ahí mirando la escena, seguían con su misma sorprendida expresión, todos salieron enseguida menos Ukyo quien seguía en estado de shock por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, de pronto un llamado de Akane hizo que se diera prisa y saliera para ver el duelo que estaban a punto de tener por ella. Se sentía muy confundida, para cualquier chica sería emocionante ver cómo dos muchachos pelean por ella pero para Ukyo era lo peor, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido ni física ni sentimentalmente además de que se sentía culpable de alguna manera.

-Ranma, Moose ¡no se queden ahí, hagan algo para detenerlos!- les decía Akane empujándolos hacia en medio del combate.

-No, no vamos a poder detenerlos- contestó Ranma haciéndose para atrás cuando Akane lo empujaba.

-¿Qué cosa, por qué no?- dijo Shampoo

-Ya escucharon, ambos hablaban muy enserio, ya están decididos, es imposible detenerlos mi hermosa Shampoo- esbozó Moose cruzado de brazos observando la batalla que se llevaría a cabo.

-Pero…pero tenemos que hacer algo, ambos se harán daño…Ran-chan por favor

-Ukyo espera- Ranma la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que interviniera en la batalla que estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Ryoga y Ryu se encontraban en posición de combate, frente a frente esperando a que alguno de los dos diera el primer movimiento, ambos artistas marciales estaban viendo fijamente en la mirada del otro denotando mucha seriedad y concentración, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder el encuentro ya que si lo hacían no solo perderían el combate frente todos sino también el derecho al amor de Ukyo que para los dos era lo más importante.

El primero en atacar fue Ryu quien corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba parado el chico de los ojos verdes quien logró esquivar a su oponente, enseguida Ryoga respondió al ataque con un preciso y fuerte golpe utilizando su famoso "truco de la explosión" que hizo que en el suelo se abriera una amplia grieta que provocó que su adversario perdiera el equilibrio por un momento para luego recuperarse y lanzar una patada alta que hizo que Ryoga se golpeara contra un poste. Amos muchachos siguieron dando y recibiendo golpes mutuamente, mientras, Ukyo que los miraba atenta a un lado de su restaurante junto a sus demás amigos, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no paraba de jugar con sus manos las cuales estaban bañadas en sudor, quería que la pela terminara sin que ninguno de los dos saliera herido pero eso ya no se podía decir, Ryu era un espléndido rival, sus movimientos eran impresionantes, precisos y rápidos, sin duda había recibido un gran entrenamiento, y qué decir del chico de la pañoleta, Ukyo nunca había visto a Ryoga pelear con tanto empeño, ni siquiera cuando peleaba contra Ranma, no, esa ocasión era diferente, él parecía estar luchando con el alma, sin importarle el cansancio y la fatiga de no haber dormido bien los últimos días por estar en busca de ella, se notaba su entrega en el combate.

Ryu y Ryoga estaban ya cansados, sólo era necesario un movimiento más para que la batalla concluyera, cada uno ya tenía en mente cuál técnica era conveniente utilizar; Ryu había planeado usar su método del "yamasen-ken o puño de las mil montañas", éste era el ataque que contenía el rollo que Genma le entregó a su padre (se menciona en la introducción de éste fanfic. Véase también en el tomo 28 del manga), Ryu lo había estado estudiando durante largo tiempo hasta que finalmente lo había logrado dominar, el truco consiste en atacar al oponente con fuertes y muy rápidos golpes, en especial con patadas (similares a las que se dan en las películas cuando se quiere derribar una puerta). En cuanto a Ryoga, tenía pensado utilizar la técnica del "rugido de león", la cual si lo recordamos consiste en lanzar una especie de bomba de energía formada por emociones negativas como enojo, frustración y tristeza hacia el contrincante, para lo cual estaba dispuesto ya que desde que Ukyo se negó a escucharlo y se alejó de su lado, en su corazón se habían almacenado éstos y más sentimientos y emociones de ése tipo. Cuando la joven cocinera se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, se angustió mucho, no lo soportó más y corrió hacia donde estaban los muchachos sin que Ranma la pudiera detener.

-¡Ukyo, espera! ¡Detente! –gritaba Ranma, pero la chica hizo caso omiso a tales gritos

Ryu y Ryoga ya tenían preparados sus respectivos ataques. Del cuerpo de Ryoga emergió una enorme bola de energía que se dirigía hacia Ryu quien por su parte avanzaba hacia el chico perdido con una increíble rapidez, ninguno de los dos se percató de que Ukyo corría hacia ellos, la joven de ojos azules en su desesperación se detuvo justo en medio de ambos chicos.

-¡BAAASSTAAA!- fue lo último que la joven alcanzó a decir antes de que los dos ataques la alcanzaran al mismo tiempo.

Al dispersarse el humo que se formó a causa de la explosión, todos permanecieron en silencio viendo la terrible escena que ahí se desarrollaba; Ukyo estaba tirada en el suelo de la calle, inconsciente, con heridas y raspones en sus brazos y cara, sin pensarlo Ryoga la tomó en brazos con sumo cuidado y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofú, todos lo siguieron con la misma rapidez, milagrosamente la desesperación y preocupación que sentía Ryoga en esos momentos le ayudaron a llegar sin perderse hasta su destino.

-¡Doctor Tofú!- entró gritando el chico de la pañoleta con Ukyo en brazos en el consultorio -¡Por favor ayúdela, está muy mal herida!

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó muy sorprendido el doctor.

-Lo que sucedió fue…- Ryoga fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

-Fue culpa nuestra, ¡Por favor doctor, Ukyo tiene que ponerse bien!- dijo Ryu que se encontraba parado en la puerta del consultorio tratando de recuperar el aliento por correr tan rápido siguiendo a Ryoga

-¡UKYO!- gritaron Shampoo, Moose, Akane y Ranma quienes llegaron justo unos momentos después que Ryu.

-¿La va a curar verdad doctor?- preguntó Akane muy angustiada

-Tiene que hacerlo, Ukyo se recuperará ¿no es cierto?- dijo Ranma con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Muy bien cálmense todos, necesito examinar a Ukyo y determinar si sus heridas son serias- dijo el doctor Tofú para luego abrir la puerta de un cuarto donde había una pequeña cama y una mesa con instrumentos médicos –Ryoga, ven, recuesta con cuidado a Ukyo en la cama para que la atienda- el chico de la pañoleta hizo lo que le ordenó el doctor y luego salió del cuarto –Por favor les voy a pedir a todos que esperen afuera, no se preocupen, Ukyo ya será atendida- dijo esto el doctor para luego entrar en el pequeño cuarto con la paciente aún inconsciente, mientras todos esperaban en la sala del consultorio.

Todo estaba en silencio, Ryoga y Ranma daban vueltas y vueltas en la habitación como dos leones enjaulados, Moose estaba recargado de una pared junto a un sofá de la sala en el cual se encontraban sentadas Akane y Shampoo, en otro sofá más alejado se encontraba Ryu, sentado con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, tenía la cabeza baja con dirección hacia el piso con sus dos manos sobre su nuca, en su mente no había otro pensamientos más que Ukyo, ya no le importaba quién había ganado la pelea sólo deseaba que ella se recuperara, que estuviera bien.

Después de unos veinte minutos el doctor Tofú salió del cuarto con noticias que tranquilizaron a todos.

-Doctor ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo se encuentra Ukyo?- Ryoga había sido el primero en preguntar.

-¿Se recuperará? ¿Está bien?- enseguida siguió Ryu

-Calma, calma, tranquilos muchachos, Ukyo se encuentra muy bien, afortunadamente sólo sufrió algunos golpes leves que tuvieron como consecuencia únicamente raspones y moretones, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa que hizo que todos los que se encontraban ahí respiraran profundamente de alivio –le curé las heridas y ahora ya está despierta, lo único que le hace falta para reponerse totalmente es descansar- acabando de decir esto el doctor sonrió nuevamente, autorizó para que pasaran a verla y luego se retiró para atender a otro paciente.

-Vaya, qué gusto me da oír eso- dijo Shampoo muy contenta

-Sí, me alegra escucharlo- comentó Moose –querida Shampoo es mejor que nos vayamos, ahora que sabemos que Ukyo se pondrá bien es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí, tienes razón Moose, Akane dale mis saludos a Ukyo por favor, espero que vayan pronto al Neo Haeten a visitarnos.

-Claro Shampoo, le diré con gusto.

Cuando los dos muchachos chinos se retiraron del consultorio los primeros en pasar a ver a Ukyo fueron Ranma y Akane, tocaron a la puerta para después entrar, mientras Ryoga y Ryu esperaban afuera en silencio.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Akane con su ya tradicional dulce tono de voz

-Claro, adelante- dijo la cocinera que estaba sentada en la cama con una sábana blanca cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, recargada de una almohada, con banditas y suturas en sus brazos y unas cuantas más en su cara.

-Vaya Uchan, nos diste un buen susto- mencionó Ranma cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Si Ukyo, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti

-Lo sé Akane, fui una tonta, no debí atravesarme así como así en el combate pero…ya no lo soporté más… cuando vi que ambos no paraban, tenía que hacer algo….todo fue mi culpa

-No digas eso Ukyo, no eres culpable de nada- mencionó la peli azul

-Sí, Akane tiene razón, ellos quisieron pelear, nadie los obligó

-Pero Ran-chan, pelearon por mí y eso me hace la responsable

-Ukyo, tú no tienes la culpa de que los dos se hayan enamorado de ti, eres una chica muy linda y amable, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado lo mismo- dijo Akane sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre la de Ukyo

-Sí, es cierto Uchan

-Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal

-¿Y, ya has tomado una decisión?- preguntó Ranma

-Yo…- Ukyo retiró su mirada de la de su amigo y miró hacia abajo –sí, ya lo hice, tengo claros mis sentimientos ahora.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ranma

En la sala de espera se encontraban sentados uno frente otro Ryu y Ryoga, cada uno con su mente en distintos mundos, esperando pacientemente a que se abriera la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Ukyo para que se les indicara que podían pasar a verla. Justo en ese momento salió de la habitación Ranma con Akane detrás, tanto Ryoga como Ryu se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Cómo está Ukyo?- preguntó apresurado Ryoga

-Ella ya está mucho mejor- contestó la menor de las Tendo con una dulce sonrisa en su boca.

-Bien, entonces pasaré a verla y… -Ryoga se encaminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto, cuando Ranma lo detuvo al sostener su hombro.

-Espera un momento Ryoga- dijo el chico de la trenza- Ukyo pidió ver a Ryu- la cara del muchacho de ojos verdes se congeló ante lo dicho por Ranma, fue entonces cuando volvió a su asiento sin decir nada.

-¿A...a mí?- exclamó Ryu

-Sí, ella nos pidió que te avisáramos que quería verte, me parece que tiene algo que decirte- mencionó Akane con una expresión algo seria, al oír esto, Ryoga sintió su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, se empezó a angustiar, a su parecer estaba a punto de pasar lo que él tanto había temido, quizá Ukyo ya había tomado una decisión en la cual Ryoga había resultado perdedor. Al contrario, en el rostro de Ryu no había más que esperanza, una posibilidad de escuchar lo que él tanto deseaba.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, Kasumi debe estar esperándonos para la cena

-Si Akane, es mejor irnos, por favor no dejen de avisarnos si Ukyo necesita algo, hasta luego- Al despedirse, Ranma y Akane se encaminaron al dojo Tendo.

Mientras Ryoga esperaba sentado en el sofá, Ryu se encaminó hacia la habitación donde ella se encontraba, tocó la puerta y esperó recibir una respuesta.

-Adelante

-Ho…hola Ukyo- dijo Ryu con nerviosismo en su voz que luego controló

-Ryu, pasa por favor, siéntate- dijo ella sonriéndole, él hizo lo que le indicó y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues mucho mejor, dice el doctor que con descanso estaré como nueva pronto

-Ukyo, me siento muy culpable por todo esto, si no fuera por mí tu no estarías lastimada, por favor perdóname- dijo Ryu agachando su cabeza y tomando la mano de Ukyo

-Vaya, es la segunda vez que me ofreces disculpas por algo- dijo la cocinera sonriendo –pero ésta vez no tengo nada de que perdonarte, fui yo la que provocó el accidente

-Pero Ukyo yo…

-Pero nada…ya olvídalo, estaré bien, de lo que sí quiero hablar es de…

-De lo que dije antes de la pelea ¿no es cierto?, cuando dije que…que te quería

-Pues…sí, de eso justamente, dime ¿es verdad?- preguntó Ukyo mirando a Ryu de tal forma que lo obligaba a mirarla de regreso.

-Sí Ukyo, yo me enamoré de ti- Ryu tenía una mirada tan profunda e intensa que casi se podía ver el interior de su alma, esto cautivó mucho a la chica de ojos azules –el poco tiempo juntos fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, me…me es muy difícil hablar de mis sentimientos, pero hoy es necesario, tengo que decirte que poco a poco fui descubriendo lo hermosa, divertida, amable y dulce que eres, en mí despertó algo nuevo, lo sentía cada vez que te acercabas, que me hablabas, que me mirabas, me ponías nervioso pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz, te veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida que nació en mí el deseo de cuidarte, de estar contigo, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que lo que sentía, lo que siento; es amor y…pues me pregunto qué significo yo para ti –cuando Ryu paró de hablar, sus ojos aún seguían clavados en los de ella quien no hacía ningún movimiento.

-¿Sabes Ryu? en el transcurso del viaje que hicimos juntos yo también descubrí cosas nuevas sobre ti, cuando te encontré y te pedí que me trajeras a Nerima, pensé que te ibas a negar, pero no lo hiciste, fue entonces cuando descubrí que a pesar de que tu carácter sea el de un chico duro y frio, eres bueno, noble y muy dulce, cualquier chica estaría muy orgullosa de estar a tu lado y por supuesto que significas mucho para mí, siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que hiciste y como te dije, no importa lo que suceda puedes confiar en mí, yo siempre seré tu amiga.

-¿Sólo…mi amiga?- la emoción y esperanza del muchacho se desplomaron al escuchar esas palabras.

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte- dijo Ukyo sin soltar la mano de Ryu

-Eso significa que…que quieres a Ryoga

-Como lo siento Ryu

-Yo lo siento más –mencionó en voz baja en muchacho apartando su mirada de la de ella -pero… está bien, yo lo entiendo

-Espero que puedas perdonarme Ryu, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte

-No…al contrario, te agradezco tu sinceridad- volvió a mirarla con esos profundos ojos –no te preocupes, estaré bien… yo seguiré mi camino, pero antes de irme quiero que sepas algo Ukyo –el muchacho sostuvo con más firmeza la mano de la cocinera –yo siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites, ¿me escuchas?, siempre, no importa donde me encuentre yo haré hasta lo imposible por venir y ayudarte.

-Ryu…-Ukyo se quedó callada por un instante para luego dedicarle un bella sonrisa al joven –Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Bueno entonces me voy, cuídate Ukyo- dijo Ryu al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la salida.

-Ryu espera –dijo la chica antes de que él girara la perilla de la puerta –antes de irte, quiero que me hagas una promesa

-¿Cuál es?- dijo volviendo su cabeza para ver a Ukyo otra vez

-Siempre vas a estar buscando la felicidad y no te rendirás hasta que la encuentres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo- ambos chicos sonrieron

Ryu salió del cuarto con una mezcla de sentimientos, se le veía cabizbajo y un poco triste ya que su amor no había sido correspondido pero al mismo tiempo tenía de algún modo un consuelo, ahora tenía una promesa que cumplir que le daba alivio y esperanza. Ryu iba directo a la sala d espera para decirle a Ryoga que ya podía pasar a ver a Ukyo pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que el chico de la pañoleta ya no estaba ahí, Ryu se dirigió al doctor Tofú que salía de su oficina para preguntarle si sabía dónde se encontraba Ryoga.

-Me parece que se acaba de ir

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?- gritó Ryu con cara de angustia -¿dijo a dónde?

-No, no dijo nada, solo tomó su mochila y salió del consultorio.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

-Fue hace un instante, creo que hace dos o tres minutos

-Gracias doctor, tengo que alcanzarlo

Ryu rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió como un rayo a la puerta, al salir miró a los dos lados de la avenida y vio a Ryoga con su mochila y su sombrilla roja en la espalda, se encontraba dando vuelta lentamente en la esquina izquierda, Ryu corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara más, cuando estuvo muy cerca de él, Ryu dio un salto aterrizando justo al frente del chico perdido causando en éste una gran impresión.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Ryoga?- dijo en su ya conocido duro tono de voz

-¡Kumon!…yo… yo ya me iba- contestó Ryoga sorprendido para luego entristecerse.

-Ja, típico de ti ¿verdad Hibiki?, siempre te vas sin decir nada.

-¿Pe…pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Ukyo?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes evitando la mirada de Ryu -¿O qué…acaso vienes a presumirme tu victoria?

-¿Victoria?, vaya que eres un tonto Ryoga

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es cierto, eres la persona más despistada que haya conocido

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué no ukyo...?

-La victoria es tuya, no sólo en el combate –la mirada de Ryu cambió de dirección y se entristeció –Ukyo te quiere a ti

-¿Q…qué?- la expresión de Ryoga cambió totalmente, se quedó pasmado y su corazón latió muy fuerte –Pe…pero yo creí que ella te había escogido a ti

-Yo también lo creí cuando me mandó llamar antes que a ti, pero al hablar con ella me dijo la verdad, que sus sentimientos por ti no habían cambiado y honestamente le agradezco que haya sido sincera.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Que sí Ryoga!- dijo un poco irritado- ¡¿sabes algo?, tú no eres el tonto sino yo, cualquier otro hubiera dejado que te fueras para así volver con ella, aprovechar la situación para poder conquistarla, pero no yo ¿y sabes por qué? porque la quiero y quiero que sea feliz y si su felicidad es a tu lado tengo que hacer lo posible porque así sea!

-Ryu yo…no sé qué decirte- Ryoga al igual que Ukyo había descubierto que Ryu quien había sido su rival hacía unas horas era realmente una buena persona con muy nobles sentimientos.

-Ya no me digas nada y ve con Ukyo, pero te advierto que si la lastimas de nuevo, ésta vez no seré considerado contigo ¿entendiste Hibiki?

-Sí, te prometo que todo estará bien

-Bien –dijo Ryu dando media vuelta ya para irse –Cuídala Ryoga, hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto Kumon y gracias.

-Ahh y por si te llegaras a perder, el consultorio del doctor Tofú es a la izquierda –Ryu al decir esto notó en la cara de Ryoga cierto alivio, supuso que efectivamente el chico gracias a su mal sentido de la orientación no recordaba el camino.

Ryoga esperó a que Ryu se fuera para después correr hacia el consultorio, al llegar, en su rostro no mostraba más que emoción, alegría y mucho nerviosismo, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ukyo y lentamente entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

-¿Y bien Ryoga?, estoy dispuesta a escucharte por segunda vez- dijo la cocinera que trataba de ocultar sus nervios al hablar con el chico perdido –dime, ¿por qué besaste a Akari?

-Ukyo, yo… yo fui a ver a Akari para decirle que tú eras mi novia, que yo estaba enamorado de ti y que por lo tanto no podía casarme con ella, al decirle esto se puso muy triste pero lo entendió y me dijo que fuera feliz pero antes de irme me pidió un favor, me pidió que le diera un solo beso en los labios, yo…lo hice, admito que fue un grave error pero créeme ese beso no significó nada para mi

- Ryoga, yo vi ese beso, vi la forma en que…la besabas con tanta ternura y cariño y ella te correspondía, no sabes cómo me sentí, fue diez veces peor que cuando Ranma me dijo que quería a Akane y no a mí, mi corazón se hizo trizas y no pude evitar salir corriendo –a Ukyo se le salían las lágrimas al decir esto, por fin estaba sacando de su pecho todo lo que tenía que decir y reclamar.

-¡Por favor perdóname Ukyo, nunca, nunca debí hacerlo, fue una estupidez de mi parte, yo ya tenía a una incomparable chica como tú, no te merecías nada de esto!– dijo Ryoga molesto consigo mismo -¡Soy un tonto, cómo pude lastimarte! También por mi culpa estas ahora en éste lugar, debería ser yo quien esté en cama herido, no tú. Escúchame Ukyo tu eres la única a quien yo quiero realmente, ni siquiera por Akane sentía lo que tú me haces sentir, no quiero perderte, por favor perdóname.

-Cuando estaba con Ryu de regreso para Nerima pensaba que no quería saber nada de ti nunca, no quería volverte a verte pero cuando apareciste y Ryu y tu empezaron el combate no lo soporté, cada vez que él te golpeaba sentía como si me estuvieran golpeando a mí misma fue en ese momento que supe que yo no iba a saber qué hacer sin ti Ryoga

-Eso significa que…

-Que te amo Ryoga y que no quiero estar sin ti nunca- Ukyo se acercó rápidamente a Ryoga para darle un intenso abrazo, él se lo correspondió de la misma forma, la joven soltó más lágrimas pero ésta vez fueron de lo feliz que estaba al encontrarse nuevamente con su novio quien no se quedaba atrás, se sentía pleno y rodeado de paz, ambos chicos siguieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, cuando se separaron fue para darse un dulce y tierno beso en los labios el cual hizo que sus corazones palpitaran de tal modo que uno podía oír el corazón del otro latir a un mismo ritmo, como si fuera uno solo, como si brincaran de gusto por haber vencido los obstáculos que la vida les había puesto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

EPÍLOGO "LA BODA"

Pasaron tres días después de la reconciliación entre Ukyo y Ryoga y la boda de Akane y Ranma estaba a punto de suceder, todos estaban muy nerviosos por el gran acontecimiento que hacía mucho tiempo lo esperaban, en el dojo Tendo todo estaba casi listo, la casa estaba decorada y preparada para cuando la ceremonia religiosa concluyera y Kasumi había preparado un espléndido banquete para los invitados. En la planta baja de la casa se encontraban todos los hombres; Kuno y Susuke se encontraban en la sala al igual que el Doctor Tofú, Moose, el maestro Happosai y los amigos del novio: Hiroshi y Daisuke, en la cocina se encontraban Genma y Soun comiendo un bocadillo para calmar los nervios que sentían al ver a sus hijos unirse por fin en matrimonio, afuera, al frente del pequeño estanque se encontraban Ryoga y Ranma conversando amenamente, ambos usando un elegante esmoquin.

-Veo que hoy no usas tu pañoleta Ryoga

-No, parece que no combina con mi traje, o al menos eso me dijo Ukyo

-Me da gusto que tú y ella estén juntos de nuevo, ella es increíble

-Lo sé Ranma y por eso la haré muy feliz y más vale que hagas lo mismo con Akane

-Jaja claro que sí- dijo el chico de la trenza desviando su mirada hacia el estanque y reflejando angustia y miedo al mismo tiempo

-Estás muy nervioso Saotome- comentó Ryoga, lo que provocó en Ranma más nervios de los que ya sentía

-¡Qué!, ¡nervioso yo! Ja por supuesto que no – dijo Ranma tratando de disimular pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo no pudo fingir más –De acuerdo, sí estoy muy nervioso ¿contento?

-Jajaja lo sabía, tranquilo todo saldrá bien

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto en bajar las chicas?

-Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, esta mañana Ukyo tardó una hora y media en arreglarse

-Espero que pronto estén listas, dime Ryoga ¿Qué tal luzco? ¿Bien?- dijo Ranma acomodándose la corbata y el saco

-Por décima vez, sí Ranma, te vez bien, cálmate.

Mientras tanto en la planta alta se encontraban todas las mujeres; Shampoo y su abuela, Nabiki, Nodoka, Ukyo, Kasumi y por supuesto Akane, todas vestidas hermosamente con un tradicional kimono japonés dando consejos, arreglando y acomodando el vestido y el peinado de la novia, ella se veía radiante, lucía un bello vestido de novia adornado con un lindo moño en la parte de atrás y encajes con pequeñas flores, ajustado perfectamente para hacer lucir su figura, el cabello se encontraba adornado con una delgada diadema igualmente blanca que sostenía el velo que colgaba con delicadeza por la parte de atrás, Akane lucía realmente hermosa.

Al bajar las chicas junto con la novia todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo lindas que lucían todas, Nodoka tomó el brazo de su hijo, Akane el de su padre y salieron de la casa con rumbo a la iglesia seguidos por todos los demás quienes caminaban al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

En la iglesia al empezar la ceremonia todos tomaron sus lugares correspondientes, Akane y Ranma se colocaron frente al altar con Ukyo y Ryoga en primera fila tomados de las manos detrás de ellos, después de todo eran los padrinos, se veían muy emocionados, les daba mucho gusto por sus amigos.

-Qué linda se ve Akane ¿verdad Ryoga?- le susurró Ukyo al oído

-Sí, pero para mí tú eres la más bonita- dijo Ryoga haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Mientras tanto Genma, Soun y Nodoka se dedicaban a observar a todos los que ahí se encontraban, estaban felices, cada uno con quien le correspondía: Ranma con Akane, Ryoga con Ukyo, Moose y Shampoo, Nabiki con Kuno y Kasumi con el doctor Tofú

-Vaya, qué feliz me siento Saotome- dijo Soun limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo –después de tanto tiempo al fin Ranma se casa con Akane

-Lo sé Tendo, nuestro sueño hecho realidad – contestó Genma

-Y me parece que pronto tendremos más bodas que celebrar- dijo Nodoka con una dulce sonrisa y dirigiendo una mirada traviesa a cada una de las parejas que se encontraban en la iglesia.

FIN DEL FANFIC


End file.
